


Sinful Covenant - boyxboy

by crimson_gem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi, Demon Eren Yeager, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seme Eren Yeager, Seven Deadly Sins, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacles, Top Eren, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violent Sex, covenant, demonic, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: Levi is living in an average life with his twin sister Mikasa who had a boyfriend named Eren. He doesn't like Eren at all because of his hunch that Eren might hurt Mikasa someday.One day, Levi discovered Eren's secret and made a Constrained contract with him to save Mikasa in danger.Find out what would happen during their contract.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another AOT yaoi fanfic in an alternate univers(AU).  
This fic is DARK and DEMONIC.   
Lots of mature themes.

Levi's POV

I woke in a bed in an unfamiliar place. I'm not wearing anything.  
I wonder why and when I ended up in this situation.

I can't see how large the room is.  
It's too dark in my surrounding.

A man appeared from the darkness in front of me.

He's tall but can't see him well. He's like a ghost.

He climbed to the bed and straddled my legs around his waist.  
I started to panic and I found myself not able to move.

"n-no....don't...."   
I plead with a shaky voice.

He didn't listen and he positioned something big and hard in my entrance.

"Noooooooooo!!!" 

I opened my eyes wide in shock as I got up to a sitting position.

It was morning. The morning breeze and sunlight coming from the window hit my skin. I was back to my room.

"I'm.......perfectly fine..."   
I whispered to no one.

I realized it was just a dream.  
It's almost real.

I went to the bathroom to start my daily routine.

When I went downstairs, I saw my twin sister Mikasa who was preparing our breakfast. 

I also saw Eren-san. Mikasa's foreigner boyfriend. He's living with us few months ago.

He's nice, generous and handsome.   
He's supporting our financial needs.  
But Mikasa is not going to school anymore. 

I finished eating and go to school.

______________________________


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's stalkers wants to kidnap him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fanfic contains lots of sexual intercourse. 
> 
> WARNING: This story is dark and demonic. I'm gonna add more tags as the story continues.  
Proceed with CAUTION.)

Levi knew Mikasa is dating Eren for many months. The three of them are living in the same house because Mikasa said that Eren's home is in the other country. He is kind, charming and reliable person but there's something's bothering Levi about this guy.

Eren always wear a pair of black bracelet with small crimson stone in it on his right hand but that's not what bothering him. There's something on Eren that makes him uneasy whenever he come close to him.

He also noticed that someone's following him when he's going to school or walking with his friends or classmates.  
He know that somebody is stalking him but he didn't know if it is Eren or not.

Levi's POV

I'm walking home when I saw Eren in front of the cake shop.

"Eren-san, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Levi-kun, I'm just choosing a cake for Mikasa's upcoming birthday. Would you help me to choose one?"

Here's the uncomfortable feeling again when he's near me. But he is always nice to me. I better be nice to him too.

"Mikasa likes chocolate, so it's obvious to buy a chocolate cake." 

He didn't know we're twins.

"Thanks for the help, Levi-kun. Are you going home? Let's go home together." He patted my shoulder.

"S-sure..." 

When we're walking, I felt that there's someone is following me again.

"What's the matter, Levi-kun?"

"I felt it every time. I know that there is someone whose stalking me many weeks ago." 

Now I know my stalker is not Eren. But who is it?

"Stay close to me." He hold my hand and I see the worried look on his face. He's weird to act like an overprotective husband to his wife.

This is bad. When we're near our house, a group of hooded people suddenly appeared in front of us. Eren immediately shielded me before they could catch me.

"Levi, run to the house and lock the door!" 

"B-but how about you-"

"Just go! I can handle this!"

I rushed through the front door. I immediately locked it once I get inside.

"Levi, why are you looking scared?" 

"Mikasa, Eren-san is in trouble! We have to call the police!"

"What happened?"

"There's no time to explain!" 

There's a bang on the door and Eren is calling outside.  
Mikasa unlocked it and let Eren enter.

"E-Eren-san, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. I managed to defeat them."

"The five of them? How do you-"

"Levi-kun, the more important is your safety. I'm glad that there's nothing bad happen to you."

"There are few wounds on your face and arms. I'll go get the first aid kit." 

"Levi, no need to do that... All I have to do is restore my strength"   
He said.

"What do you mean restore, Eren-san?"

"Don't mention that. Come to my room, Eren... And don't interrupt us, Levi."   
Mikasa speak.

" okay..." I said but curious.

I just locked the door and windows to make sure no one's gonna sneak inside our house.

___________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Levi's POV

I wonder what they're doing in Mikasa's room so I decided to come.

I knocked on the door but no one is responding. I leaned my ears to the wooden door and I've heard a moan. 

What the-! Something is happening between them.

I opened the door and saw Eren is on top of Mikasa.  
They're having....sex.

"Hi, there, Levi-kun..." He greeted me like it was nothing.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my sister!" 

"Levi, We can explain." Mikasa said but I come to push him away from her.

"Let her go!" I gripped his shoulder.

I'm about to push him when he grab the back of my head and shove his mouth into mine.

"hmmmph!!!" I was shocked from what he did. 

It is my first kiss. He stole it.  
I've never kiss my girlfriend before. Because I also felt the uneasy feeling around her.   
She begged of me to be her boyfriend so I gave her a chance. She's kind and sweet and cute too. But I don't think I love her enough.

I felt my energy is slowly draining from my body.  
It's not a typical feeling when two people are kissing.

He released me when I loosen my grip on his shirt and my butt fell to the floor.

"W-what did y-you do to me?"   
My voice is unsteady.

"It's just mind relaxing spell. Don't worry, you'll recover sooner."

"Eren, I think we should tell him the truth." Eren nodded and Mikasa walk closer to me. 

"A-are you o-okay, Mika-sa?" I can't speak straight.

"Yes, I feel good. I'm the one who should've ask you if you're okay."

"Then w-what are you t-trying to tell me?"

"Levi... Eren is not a human..."

So that make sense.  
The uneasy feeling when he's near me.

"B-but why he's in human world?"

"I came to this world to protect you from the demons who was after you. They are called incubi and succubi. The sex demons. And so am I.  
We fed and refueled from having sex specially to humans.

We're not that strong but if we fed in a human soul through sexual intercourse, we can be powerful.  
There's an old prophecy in demon world that once a millennia, an excellent human mate for a sex demon will born and in the age of eighteen, that person's soul would be ripe enough for mating and would be targeted by the sex demons to claim as their mate forever.

The excellent mate can give the demon an excellent strength and power that can rule the demon world.

Levi-kun.... You are the excellent mate the sex demons craving for.

There's a demon who wants to conquer the human world and spread terror and enslave the mankind. That's why I came to protect you because they've found you. And I won't let anyone of them to dominate both demon and human world.

Mikasa is a willing temporary partner who fueled my strength in able to protect you."

He finished his explanation.

"Levi, the people who stalking you are demons. Eren came few months ago and I've decided to be his temporary source of power."

"A-all this time... You were protecting me?" 

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, Levi. We will always protect you. Right, Eren."

"Yes, of course..." 

After that day, I've decided not to go to school for a while.  
I'm always with Mikasa and Eren.

Some times in the middle of the night, I'm hearing noises on the roof.   
When Eren go outside, all the noises are gone. I know he's guarding the house every time.  
Some times I accidentally saw them having sex in any part of the house.

For me, it's awkward but it seems it's normal for them and not caring if I'm looking at them.

Sometime, they suddenly do that in front of me.

Eren is always looking at me when they're doing that kind of thing and I can't hide my blushing face.

I just walk away to give them some privacy even if they didn't mind at all.

It's evening and I'm lying alone in my bedroom. I felt sleepy and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt warm and heavy body above me.   
I've opened my eyes to see the person in my dream few days ago. 

I'm in this situation again.  
Naked and unable to move.

The man caresses my cheek up to my bangs and he placed his thumb into my lips.  
Even if he's close to me, I still can't see him. It's just an image of a man like a ghost.

"W-what do you want f-from me?" I'm so nervous when I felt something hard poking on my private area.

"No! H-help! Somebody h-help me!" I couldn't control my voice.

"heeeelp!"

My eyes snapped open then I saw Eren above me. Straddling in my hips. His crotch placed in my groin.

"Levi-kun, are you alright?"

"Get off of me, you pervert demon!"

"Calm down, Levi-kun. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Don't touch me!"

"What's happening here?" Mikasa looked at me and I come to her.

"Mikasa, he tried to take advantage on me when I'm sleeping."   
She hugged me.

"Is that true, Eren?"

"No.... I'm waking him up because it looks like he's having a bad dream."

"Don't play innocent! I think you're the man who tried to attack me in my dream! Because you're an incubus!"

"Did you see me there?" 

"No, but who else would do that except you?! Don't you know that I've noticed you always staring at me!"

"Relax, Levi. Eren wouldn't do that."

"You said a man tried to attack you in your dream..?" Eren asked

"Yes, I mean...he tried to rape me. He was on top of my naked form on the bed. I can't move and I can't see him.  
Everything is dark." 

He pause for a while like he was thinking.

"Would you let me sleep beside you tonight, Levi-kun?"

"No way! Why would you do that?!"

"I can make your attacker go away. If you let me touch you. Don't worry, it's just a little skin contact."

"I don't trust you!"

"Levi, if you don't trust him, I will be beside you on the other side of the bed."

"...hmmm...okay Mikasa. Make sure you won't leave me."

"Yes, Levi... Let's go to bed..."

Then I fell asleep in between Eren and Mikasa.

That night, the mysterious person didn't appear in my dream.

_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES BELOW
> 
> (I'm not sure if I will continue this fanfic in public or just keep it for myself... The next chapters contains very explicit scenes that not suitable for all readers... 
> 
> You may not gonna like it but this is my kind of story... If you don't like it, just don't read this.
> 
> If you still want to read more, BRACE YOURSELVES for the very dark and mature parts... 
> 
> It's actually one of my first works... 
> 
> If you want me to continue, just leave comments. I can accept bad comments because it's unavoidable.)
> 
> Thank yoü


	4. Chapter 4

Levi is cleaning the house while Eren is reading a pocket book.

"Excuse me, Eren-san. I'm just gonna clean the dust in the bookshelf."

"No problem, Levi-kun."

Eren noticed Levi is looking at him.

"What's the matter, Levi-kun?"

"um...I'd never thought demons likes reading..."

"It's a love story... I'm just curious about two humans fall in love with each other...  
I'm in a part of the kissing scene.  
It said the man walked towards the woman."

Eren stood up and walked closer to Levi.  
Levi stepped backward until his back hit the bookshelf as Eren lessened the gap between them.

"The man caresses her cheek..."

Eren did the same to Levi as he continue the story.  
Levi became tensed. He didn't know how to react.

"And then they kissed...end of story..." Eren brought back the book to the shelf and leaved the room.

Levi is almost blushing. Feeling his heartbeat skipped a bit.  
Then he sigh in relief. 

"Levi, you have a visitor." He heard Mikasa called him.

When he go downstairs, he saw a girl who is smiling at him.

"Petra..." 

"Hello, Levi! I've missed you! You're always on my mind when I'm in abroad."

Eren saw her while hugging Levi.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Don't addressed me as 'this'. I'm Petra Ral, Levi's girlfriend."

They exchanging cold stare to each other.

"Take a sit, Petra. I will make tea."  
Levi invited her.

"Levi, there's something important I want to tell you in private. Would you let me come to you room?" She said.

"I will make the tea instead." Eren offered.

"Thanks Eren-san."

"I would rather put a poison in her cup."

"Are you saying something?"  
She asked.

"Nothing... Enjoy your time..."  
He let out a fake smile.

When they both entered Levi's room, Petra hugged him again.

"Petra... Is there something wrong?"

"Levi... Let's get marry..."  
She said suddenly with pleading eyes.

"But we're too young. I'm not ready for that."

Petra pushed him to the bed and kissed him forcefully.

"hmmmphh!" Levi tried to break the kiss when he suddenly felt his energy is draining out of him.

This feeling again.  
He realized that she's a succubus.

Petra unzipped his pants and grope the area under the fabric of his boxer. 

"uunnnh! d-dont! mmh!" Levi is trying to push her but the sudden drop of energy preventing him to do so.

"Levi, I've waited for this moment. I want you right now."

"Sorry, but it will never happen.."

She look and saw Eren whose holding a scythe and ready to reap her.

She nimbly dodged the swing of the blade and immediately spread her bat-like wings.

"I'm not done yet! I'll be back and I'll kill you, Eren the lust! And he will be mine!" 

"You're welcome, Petra the greed."  
He simply said

Then she fled through the window.

He looked at the weakening boy on the bed.

"E-Eren-san..." 

He closed the window before he come to embrace him.  
Levi clung to Eren as he tried to cover his exposed lower area with his trembling hand.  
Eren helped him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Levi-kun. I'll protect you."  
Eren said casually. He petted Levi's head. Inhaling his scent.

The three of them is sleeping together in the same bed every night.

Then one night, the mysterious man in Levi's dream appeared again.

Levi is sitting on the middle of the large bed and the man is sitting on the edge.

"Don't come any closer."  
He warned. This time, he can move but he is still naked.

He reach for the pillow to cover his lower area.

The man climb to the bed and slowly crawling towards him.

Levi backed away until he reached another warm body in his back.

He look and he saw Eren.

"Eren-san?"

The man stopped in his position.

"Get out of here or I'll rip you into pieces..."   
Eren threatened with a simple tone.

Suddenly, the man disappeared.  
Levi sigh and leaned closer to Eren.

"Eren-san... Please don't leave me..."

"Wait here, Levi-kun..."

"Where are you going?"

Eren stood up.  
He used his scythe to wipe out the dark smoke to revealed the bedroom's white wall with some paintings hanging on it.  
Some are blurry and some are just a white canvas.  
There's a wooden black door that seems to be locked.

Levi saw a nightstand with a black silk robe on it.  
He wear the robe immediately.

"Levi-kun, this place is your subconsciousness. Your inner thoughts... A sex demon can enter your mind through your dream... That mysterious person is an incubus... That's why I'm here to protect you..."

Eren is examining one of the blurry paintings on the wall.

"It's like trees... Color pink and white... Do you like nature?"  
Eren asked.

"Y-yes... I like cherry blossom and plum trees..."  
He answered.

Eren took some steps to take a better look on the other painting.  
But Levi comes beside him.

"Eren-san... Please stay close to me... I'm scared... I'm sorry if I got mad at you..."

Eren chuckled. Levi is even cuter the way he cling on him.

"I think you should rest..."  
He lifted Levi bridal style and placed him on the bed.

"Good night, Levi-kun..."  
Levi nodded and closed his eyes as they cuddled in the bed.

___________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The following chapters contains very mature themes.... Read on your own risk...  
There's maybe/also wrong grammar or spelling...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit sexual violence. Read at your own risk...
> 
> Powerful demons attacked Levi and Mikasa's house. Eren need the covenant with Levi in able to defeat them.

Levi is cooking some pasta for a simple birthday party of him and his twin sister Mikasa.  
Mikasa is preparing the table for the three of them.

Eren came with a cake he bought in the cake shop.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Mikasa." Eren greeted her.

"For us? Thanks Eren. Levi look, it's your favorite chocolate cake."

"Levi's favorite? So it's your birthday too?"

"Yeah... We're twins." Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, I've finished cooking the pasta." He changed the topic. 

"Wow, it look so.....delicious."   
Eren licked his lips but he is looking at Levi, not in the food."

"Do you like pasta, Eren-san?" Levi asked.

"Yeah... I love it..." He still looking at him.  
"Very much." He added with a handsome smile.

"Happy birthday, Bro." Mikasa hugged him.

"Happy birthday, sis." Levi hugged her back.

"Happy birthday, both of you..." Eren hugged them both.

After they ate, they watched a horror movie while they cuddling on the couch.  
Eren is in the middle.

"Can we watch something else? It supposed to be a fun day."   
Levi requested. 

"Let's finish it first. Don't tell me you're scared." Mikasa said.

"I'm not that scared. Wait, I heard something." 

"Oh really? Or you're just changing the conversation."

"Mikasa, Levi is right. The noise is coming from the backyard." Eren said.

"Another demon?" Levi asked.

"Probably... Stay close to me and be ready." Eren materialized his scythe.

He open the back door to reveal a huge demons around the fences.

"So, you've decided to claim that excellent human soul for yourself, huh, Eren the lust." The demon said.

Eren is surprised a bit. He didn't expect the other kinds of demon will hunt the boy.

"As far as I know, you're not invited to our little celebration."  
Eren mocked them.

"Do you think we care!" The demons charged at him.  
Eren is fast but he's not that strong to defeat a bunch of powerful demons.

He hit the neck of one of them but it looks like the demon doesn't feel a thing.

"Oh, are you trying to cut me?." The demon smirked and punched Eren on his abdomen causing him to fall on the ground few feet away.

Levi and Mikasa come to his side.

"Eren-san!" "Eren!" They shout in unison.

"I can't beat them... Levi, I-I need your help... You have to activate a covenant between us..." Eren removed one of the bracelet on his wrist and put on Levi's wrist.

"What do you mean, Eren-san?"  
Levi asked in confusion.

"You're the only one who can give me strength. Just put your blood in the crimson gem on the bracelet!" Eren instructed him.

"Hey there, little one. You have to come with us in hell. Our master is yearning to see you."

"Don't touch my brother!"  
Before the demon reach Levi, Mikasa shielded him from the demon.

The demon's large hand gripped her neck.

"Mikasa!"

The demon can break her neck any moment.

"Hurry, Levi! Put your blood on the gem before it's too late!"

Levi bite his finger and immediately put his blood on the crimson gem.

Eren's body is suddenly engulfed with light. A pair of black feathered wings sprung on his back and a black whip-like demon tail appeared on his lower back. The tip is shape like an arrow.  
His chocolate brown hair grow in a shoulder length. Two pieces of curved horns is visible above on his head.  
His usual casual shirt and pants became a long sleeve black coat tattered on its end.  
His old looking scythe transformed into a shiny silver scythe.

Levi stunned in the sight of Eren being a full pledge demon.  
He's the most gorgeous creature from hell he have ever seen. More like a dark angel with horns and tail.

Before the other demons could react, Eren swung his weapon on the demon who holds Mikasa and its head thrown into the ground. 

Eren smirked from the new found power that he have always wanted.

"Who's next..?" He leered to the demons.

"Do you think you scared us because you managed to kill one of us?! You're gonna regret this!"

They all charged at once.  
With a blink of an eye, all the demons were turned into pieces except one.

The remaining demon frighten on Eren's incredible strength.

"Don't kill me. I'll never bother you again. You can keep that human. I can even be you loyal servant. Just spare my life!" The demon plead.

Eren just stared at him sternly.

"I don't want your approval to keep what's already mine. And I don't trust someone who can betray his master just to protect his pathetic life." 

After he have said that, he cut its head and they evaporate into the air.

The twins are still shocked from what they've saw and heard. 

Eren come to Levi and gripped his wrist causing to lift him from the ground before going back inside the house. 

Mikasa already know what would happen next.

"Eren-san, what are you doing? Put me down." 

Eren throw him on the bed. He look at him with lustful eyes.

"Eren, you can take me instead of him." Mikasa volunteered.

"Levi-kun activated the covenant.  
He's my new power source. We should be bonded."

"No, I don't want to." Levi tried to get out of the bed but something grabbed his ankle.

"What's this?" He saw a reddish tentacle wrapping around his ankle connecting to Eren's back.  
Just in between his wings.

More tentacles came out from his back and wrapped on Levi's limbs. The other tentacles are ripping his clothes.

"Let me go! Eren-san, I don't want this!"   
Levi send him an angry glare.

"So feisty, I like that. But I have no time to play. I'm hungry. You have to feed me right now." 

Eren shoved his tongue into Levi's mouth. 

"Mmmmph!"

No matter how hard he tried to break free from Eren, the tentacles won't budge. 

"Eren, please stop that." Mikasa tried to stop Eren.

"Don't disturb us. You're annoying. Get out..." Eren commanded.

"Don't leave, Mikasa! Help me!"

The tentacles spread his legs apart.  
Levi felt something slimy enter him below. 

"Aaah! W-what's that?!" 

"I'm using my finger size tentacles to lubricate your tight entrance."

Another tentacle entered and wiggled inside.

"Ouch! Stop it! Take it out! It hurts!"

Eren seems to be running out of patient. 

"I can't wait any longer. I want to refuel my power right now."

He removed the tentacles from the hole and unzipped his pants to let out his huge erection.

"S-so big..! That won't fit!"  
He struggle more from the adamant grip.

"Eren, don't! He can't take that!   
Ugh! E-Eren!"

One of the tentacle wrapped on her neck. Blocking the air passage. 

"Shut up and stay where you are."

He positioned himself on Levi's entrance and he pushed in.

"T-too big-aagh!-aah! stop! please, stop! ah! It hurts!"

Shocking pain hit not just his physical form but also his pure and innocent soul.

Levi is so small to take him inside.

Eren released Mikasa on the floor after she fainted.

"Mi-Mika- ah! aaaaah!"

Eren still forcing himself inside even his length already reached Levi's limit. He moaned and groaned as he tear the soft and sensitive flesh around him.  
Blood dripping from the inside until he fully inserted his cock.

He didn't hesitate to move his hips backward and push in again and again. Not giving him time to adjust.

"haaaagh-aaagh! s-sto-ugh! aah! It burns!"

Eren look at the crying boy under him with a smirk on his lips. He chuckled darkly in a low and husky tone mixed with moans.

"unnh... I've never felt so good like this before! ouhh! aaaah.. Levi-kun.. You're so tight.. hahah.. I'm sooo happy..."

He said as his body rams into Levi.

"uugh-aaagh! nah! ah! nguhghh!"

Levi can't say a proper word. He's shaking in fear but Eren continue to ravish his small and fragile body.

Every rough thrust brings stunning impact to the poor whimpering human causing his head nods involuntarily and his body swayed back and forth. 

He almost lost his consciousness because of the extreme pain and dizziness.

He felt sticky hot liquid inside him when Eren came inside him.

Eren pause for a moment to release his seeds.  
Levi is panting in exhaustion.

"....nh... hah...hah... unh.." 

After he release his seeds, he lifted Levi to his lap.

"hngh?! ah-ouch!" Levi startled at the sudden movement.

Eren is hungrily looking at him. Laughing insanely and licking his drooling saliva from his mouth.

"P-please... Let me go... It's stitching... E-Ere-ngh! uunngh!"

Eren start moving again in and out of him.

Levi can't do anything except for crying. The tentacles keeps his arms on his side and his legs around Eren's waist.

It's not the nice and kind Eren he was once knew. Now he see a ruthless and sadistic demon.

"aaah! I-I c-can't! aagh! ah..!"

"ummh... Levi....oh, Levi-kun..."

Eren is howling and moaning each of his harsh thrusts. He's sucking and biting Levi's neck.

He grope Levi's butt cheeks before he squeezed it and stretched it more apart.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!!"  
He shrieked at the rough treatment. 

Then with a groan, he came again inside Levi.

"aah... S-so hot... It burns..."   
He laid Levi on the bed and his tentacle slightly lifted Levi's hips so they are still connected.

"Levi-kun... You made the best choice. If you haven't activate a covenant between us, me and your beloved sister would be dead by now and you'll be f*ck by hundreds of demons until you die. You're lucky by having me."

Eren pulled himself to gain momentum and slam back inside Levi again. 

"Aaaaaaaaagh! aaah! h-help me! Aaah-aah! sto-p it!"

Levi felt the shocking pain once again as Eren moved in a very fast pace. 

Mikasa woke up at Levi's scream.  
She held her bruised neck and leaned to a near chair.

She saw her brother's condition.  
Her eyes became wider as she see how small Levi was, under Eren's broad frame. Bleeding, crying, and completely defenseless.  
The bed is violently shaking, almost breaking from Eren's inhuman strength and speed of movement.  
She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and she realized it's evening. That means hours had passed and Eren is still doing this non stop.

"Eren, please stop that. He's gonna break. You might kill him."  
Now she's crying for him.

"Hm? Kill him? Don't over react. He will be fine."  
He said while he's moving in and out of Levi.

"ah! a-ah! ah..haah!"   
He's so groggy right now. The wounded flesh inside is being penetrated beyond his limit.

With one final thrust, he came again inside.

He captured his lips and play with his tongue.  
The strong muscle explored the moist and warm cavern.

"mmnnh...mmhh..." Levi struggled to breath when he felt the nimble tongue traveled to his throat.

Eren removed his tentacles and came back to his human appearance.  
He looked at the almost lifeless bluish-grey orbs and he chuckled.

"I'm so glad, my sweet Levi-kun... You're so delicious... I love you..."  
He whispered with his usual tone while licking the tears on Levi's cheeks.

Levi moved his legs a little. Trying to break their connection.  
Eren is still hard.  
He released few more seeds.

"Still resisting? hm hm... Don't waste your energy. You should rest, baby." He cooed. He continue to play his tongue on Levi's mouth.

"ungh..!" Levi let out a pained startled moan when Eren suddenly pulled out.

Eren chuckled again before he say...

"Happy birthday, babe..."

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already warned you in the previous chapters.   
People who still reading this despite the warnings is probably enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mature content

Eren go outside the house to patrol the area.  
Mikasa come to Levi to comfort him. He's lying on his side. Bangs covering his slightly reddish eyes. His shirt and pants are ripped.  
Sobbing and trembling from the pain. 

She laid beside him and hugged him as gentle as she could.  
Not wanting to inflict any pain on his already wounded body.  
She caress his hair and looked at his tearful but still beautiful eyes.

"Levi...I..." She can't find a word to say.

"M-ika-" his voice is hoarse.

"Levi, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... You've activated the covenant because of me... to save me... It's my fault. You must be mad at me."

Levi lifted his hand and hugged her.

"If I h-haven't do t-that, you'll die.  
...and I can't forgive m-myself for the r-rest of my l-life..."

She noticed the blood on the lower part of the exposed area.

"Wait here, I'll get a towel."

"Please, s-stay with me..."

She stay with him and caresses his back until he fell asleep. 

She's about to cover him with a blanket when Eren slammed the door open.  
She saw him covered with a slowly evaporating blood on his body. 

"Stubborn demons..." He muttered and walk straight to the bed where Levi is sleeping.

"Get out of my way." He grabbed Mikasa out of the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?! He's still weak." Mikasa tried to push Eren away from Levi.

"Shut up and replace the bed cover." He used his tentacles to lift Levi carefully and pushed Mikasa back to the floor. Then he go to the bathroom and locked the door.

Levi gain consciousness at the feeling of discomfort. He's still dizzy and his vision is blurry.

He felt the running water pouring on his skin. He also felt that there's something is moving his body into an uncomfortable position.   
Warm hands cupping his butt. His legs are hanging on the man's strong limbs.  
Hard but flexible muscles supporting his head and body. Preventing him from falling and from moving as well.

"....?....hunnnh....?!"   
He focused his vision to see the man no other than Eren is positioning himself to his entrance.

"Hey, babe..."   
He whispered and he thrust inside Levi without warning.

"ungh!"   
His body twitched at the sudden penetration. 

"Oh, you're still tight." He forced himself to Levi. 

"aahn! n-no more! p-please stop!"  
He began to tremble while Eren is carelessly moving.

"...ah....you're flesh is really soft.... Feels so good....ah..."  
His voice is so huskily sweet but his action is so cruel.

"unh! I c-can't t-take it! anymore!"  
His fingers is reaching for something to hold on but the tentacles keeps him unable to move.

"Relax, babe.... You'll be fine. I know you like me too."   
He cupped Levi's cheek and rubbed his thumb on his lips.

"I-I don't like y-you!"   
He frowned and bite Eren's finger.

"Ohh....it tickles, hm hm..."   
He chuckled sweetly and play Levi's tongue with his thumb.  
He thrust even harder that made vibration to the boy's lower body.

"ghh! ugh!"   
Levi closed his eyes and he came into Eren's tummy.

"I won't let anyone touch you because you're mine! Your body and your soul are mine! Only mine!"  
He proudly said it out loud.

The sounds of muffled crying and moaning mixed with the slapping skins echoes to the bathroom wall.  
After few more minutes, Eren came hard inside Levi.

"....MINE...." 

He said once again.

Levi passed out after the intense activity.  
Eren cleaned him and placed him on the bed.

Mikasa climb to the bed to check Levi.

"Don't touch him."   
Eren held him closer.

"He's my brother. I just want to check up on him."

"From now on, you are not allowed to touch him. Sleep on the other room."

"But he's-" 

"Get out of my sight." 

She frowned and Eren raised a brow. Gesturing her to get out.

Mikasa go outside the room and shut the door with a loud bang.

"Stupid girl..." He muttered while brushing Levi's hair.

He put a pair of pajama and shirt on Levi.

"Good night, love..."  
He kissed his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi woke up in the smell of fried eggs and bacons.

"Breakfast on bed."   
Eren greeted with a genuine smile.

Levi blinked and wiped the sleepiness on his eyes.

"Where's Mikasa?" 

"Downstairs..." 

He moved to the edge of the bed to find his sister.  
He hold into something to support his still sore body.

"You have to eat first to regain your energy."   
Eren get him back on the bed.  
Levi felt that he's hungry when his stomach made a boiling sound.

"See? Just stay and eat. Don't worry, it's not poisonous."

Levi hesitate to take the offer but he decided to eat because he's really hungry.

"Good boy..."   
Eren whispered.

They heard a sounds from the roof.  
It must be a demon.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

When he leaved, Levi took a few bites and go downstairs.

"Mikasa?" "Yes, Levi."

She come to him from the kitchen.

"Are you okay?"   
He touched her bruised neck.

"I'm fine, Levi. You're the one who's not okay. You shouldn't walk right now."

"Demons are lurking outside again. I'm scared. They're still after me."

"I'm sorry.... I couldn't do anything for you...." 

"It's not your fault, Mikasa... "

"Does it hurt?"

Levi nodded. She remembered how Eren abused him last night.  
It's the first time she seen him cried out in pain and begged desperately.  
It must be really painful for him.

She hugged him gently.

"............"   
He leaned his face on her shoulder.

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to touch him."   
Eren snatched him from her.

"Who do you think you are!"  
Levi tried to free himself from Eren's grip.

"Leave us."   
Eren commanded her.

She frowned.  
Eren gave her a stern expression.  
She pause for a while and took an empty basket.

"Where are you going, Mikasa?"

"I'll buy groceries. See you later, Levi."  
Then she left.

Eren placed Levi on the couch.

"Why are you so cold at her?"

"I told her not to touch what's mine and she didn't listen. I'm the only one who can touch you."

"I didn't became yours because you have power to abuse me! I will never be yours!"

He gripped Levi's jaw.

"Yes you are, my dear Levi-kun."

He kissed him on his lips.  
His other hand is groping Levi's butt.

"Mmmmnh! No-ummh!" Before Levi had a chance to push him, Eren held him with his tentacles.

"You can't stop me no matter how hard you try. I'll show you that you are my property."  
His voice is lustfully husky.

He removed Levi's pajama and straddled him to his waist.

"Let me go! Aren't you had enough?!" 

"Enough? I can't get enough of you. You'll be with me forever."

He inserted his tentacles inside Levi's hole while he's stroking himself.

"uunghh! L-let me go!"

Eren caress his torso.  
From shoulder down to his chest.  
He play the nipples.

"unh! Stop touching me!"  
Levi can't break free from the tentacles holding his arms behind him.

"I told you, you are my property. Every part of your body is mine. I can do whatever I want to."

He lowered his hand to his belly down to his private area. Stroking it slowly. 

"I hate you!"

"I love you too." 

He cooed and his stroke became faster. One of the tentacles wrapped on his head. Blocking his vision.

"ugh! Damn you!"

"I love you more."

The other tentacle inserted to his mouth to gag him.

"nnh..." His sound is less than a whisper as he came to Eren's hand.

Another tentacle wrapped around his waist and lifted him.  
The finger sized tentacles removed from his hole after it lubricated the anal passage and replaced with a bigger and harder one.

"...!" 

Levi felt the tentacles are moving him down to Eren's throbbing member. 

"Still tight."   
Eren didn't move at all. He let his tentacles move Levi's body up and down to him.

"..!!!" 

He's mute right now.  
Unable to move on his own.  
Unable to see.  
Unable to speak.  
He's like a toy to be played by its owner.   
To be claimed repeatedly and forcefully.

Visible tears streaming down to his cheeks.

Eren smirked at the sight.

"How cute you are, Levi-kun.  
I love you so much."

He chuckled.

Although Eren is controlling himself not to completely break Levi, it's still too much for the boy's body to take the pain.

He released inside him and he removed the tentacles from his mouth and eyes.  
Levi is gasping and coughing.

"ahh...aaa!"   
Levi felt Eren's cock is moving inside. 

"W-wha-t are you- unngh!"   
The tentacles lifted him again and slammed him back down to Eren.

"aaah! Stop! uugh! S-stop! i-it hurts!!! aagh!"

*knock knock*

There's a sudden knocked on the door. Eren doesn't seems to bother as he remain sitting on the couch with Levi on his lap.

"Levi, are you there?"   
Levi recognized the voice. It's his schoolmate Farlan.

"H-help! Far-lan!" 

Farlan decided to enter the house.

"Levi, where are you, dude?"

Farlan didn't see them on the couch right in front of him.

"Ah! I'm here! Help me!"

"Don't bother calling him. He can't see us. I activated a barrier around us so no one can disturb our love making moment." 

"Looks like he's not here yet. Maybe I'll go back next time."  
Then he leaved.

"F-Farlan! aaagh!" 

"He better not to come back. I might kill him next time."  
Eren is looking at the door.

"N-no don't!"   
Eren look back at Levi's pleading eyes.

"Just kidding. I won't waste my time to do that. Let's just enjoy our sweet moment together."

Eren moved his hips up and down to hit Levi so hard.

"uunh! ngh!" Levi bite his lips.

"Don't wound yourself."  
Eren put his thumb on Levi's mouth as he keep moving up and down.  
And he came again inside.

Levi collapsed on Eren's chest, sobbing weakly.  
Eren gently petted his head.  
He put Levi's pajama and placed him beside him. His arms wrapped around Levi's waist.

Mikasa came back and she saw them on the couch while watching TV.  
Levi seems to be relaxed leaning on Eren's side. 

Eren turn his head and greeted Mikasa with a smile.

She blushed at Eren's handsome smile.

"I'll prepare the lunch."   
She said and went to the kitchen and she sigh.

She started cooking while thinking. 

She wonder why Eren is so attractive. She misses his touch and kisses. She's a bit jealous that he chosen Levi instead of her.  
But she's worried at the same time for her brother.

"Do you need help?"   
He heard Eren's sweet voice.

"...? Yeah, you can prepare the table."   
She said.

Eren took some forks and spoons and placed it in the table with two plates. 

"It should be three plates."

"I don't actually eat human food. My Levi is enough to keep me strong and nourished."

Mikasa shocked from what she heard but she decided to ignore that.

"I'm finished cooking the stew, I'll call Levi..."   
She exited the kitchen.

She saw Levi sitting on the couch. He's looking on the TV screen but he seems he's not watching. His eyes is narrow and his breathing is slow.

"...Let's eat, Levi..."   
She whispered while examining his condition.

"...........okay...."   
His voice is weak and almost a whisper.

"Do you need help?" 

"......no....I..... I'll go..."

She know what Eren did to him while she's gone when she saw droplets of bloods on the floor and how pale he was.

"Do you want to take a bath?"

He nodded like he was saying a 'yes, please.'

"I'll go prepare the tub."

He nodded again.

When she's done, she go downstairs to call Levi but she didn't see him on the couch.

She go to the kitchen and she saw Levi sitting on Eren's lap while Eren is feeding him.

"Levi, the tub is ready..."

"I'll take care of him...you can go."   
Eren said kindly.

Mikasa blushed again.   
But she thought he's still a devil in disguise.

"Mikasa..."   
Levi called her.

She's about to come over there when Eren wave a hand to stop her.

"umm...Let's talk later, Levi."  
She turn around and left.

"Wait, Mikasa."

"Just let her go."  
Eren carry him to the bathroom and placed him to the tub after he removed his clothes.

"I'll be right back." 

Levi sigh after he left.  
He stared at the bracelet attached to his wrist. 

He tried to remove it but it stay as it is like it's a part of him.  
The crystal gem is slightly glowing in a crimson light.  
Sign of their covenant.

He sigh again as he take the soap but it fell to the tub.  
He tried to take it under the water but he touched something weird.

"huh? What's this?"

The weird thing moved and captured his wrist.  
He figured it out it was a tentacle but it's not Eren's.

He started to panicked when more tentacles wrapped on him.

"Help! Eren-san!"

A blond boy came out from the water in front of him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll treat you nice."   
The incubus trying to seduce him but suddenly, there's a sharp blade pointing on his neck. 

"Don't you dare touching my property."   
Eren who is standing behind the incubus gave him a cold glare.

"Just kidding, master. I just want to greet your mate."  
He raised his hands in the air and unwrapped the tentacles from Levi.

"You're not funny, Armin.  
Get off of him!"

Armin stood up and stepped out of the tub.

"E-Eren-san..."

"It's okay, baby. He's my servant...  
Look what you've done, idiot. You scared him!"   
He caressed Levi's face.

"Sorry, master Eren."   
Armin smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have news to tell you, master. Some groups of powerful demons are planning to take your precious human."

"Well, in that case, I'll show them how powerful I've became...  
Right, my dear...?"

Levi parted his lips but didn't know what to say. He just look at Eren's emerald orbs.

"So cute..."   
He lifted his chin and captured his mouth and play with his tongue while he's petting Levi's head.

"unh..."   
Levi clawed Eren's wrist.

"How sweet..."  
Armin licked his lips as he watching the scene.

Eren let him go after few minutes of heated kiss.

"Guard him while I'm gone, Armin."

"Yes, master." 

Eren stood and left.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a cold and quiet afternoon.

Winter is near and autumn is almost over.

The demons seems no longer around.

When Eren is gone, Armin is watching over Levi.

He is loyal to Eren and he also love seeing the boy's beauty. 

Levi's POV

I'm studying on my table to catch up with the lesson in school.

I can say that blond incubus is staring at me from behind my lower back.

"Would you stop looking at me."

"Can't do that. Master Eren orderd me to guard you all the time. Plus, I can't take my eyes on your sexy butt. 

Can I f'ck you? I'll be gentle like master does."

"You're creepy. Don't you dare to touch me. And he's not gentle. He's cruel. He almost kill me."

"Oh, master Eren is really gentle on you. You and your sister are the only human who survived after many rounds with master. Usually, a human died after sex with master. They are all willing to give themselves but their body can't last for long. That's what I'm saying that master is being careful not to break your soul. He's protecting you too. He really love you, boy. Believe me."

"He's still cruel... He's protecting me just to claim me for himself!"

I keep my books in the table drawer and stand up.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Come on, let me touch you. Just a little."

He pulled down my pants and stroked my private part.

"Stop! let me gh-!"   
His other hand covered my mouth.

"You're so soft. mmh... and smell so good. Humans are really fragile."

I'm pushing his hand but he doesn't bother at all while he's licking my ear.

"mmmnh!"

I tried to dig my nails on his skin but no single scratch would inflicted.

I came to his hand after few minutes and he release me.

I pant hard as I fell to the wooden floor.

"It was delicious."   
He licked my cum on his hand.

He looked at my lower area and he bent to lick the remaining liquid.

"No, don't!"   
I moved backward before I stood up and go to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Let's do that again next time."

I heard him saying from outside.

"Damn demons..."

I murmured to myself and stepped to the shower.

Mikasa's POV

Eren came home today.

"Welcome, Eren. Are you hungry?"

I tried to seduce him so he could stop hurting Levi. I'm wearing a mini skirt and a sleeveless shirt.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry."

He's heading to Levi's room.

"Eren, wait. You can feed in my soul. You know, like we always did before."

"I'm not interested in you from the start."

"Eren, please. Stop hurting him."

"If you don't stop annoying me, I'll take him to my home where you can't bother us anymore."

"No don't take him away! I'll stop. Just be gentle on him."

"Good...Now shut up."

Then he go upstairs.

Levi's POV

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. I look for my clothes but I only found a loose buttoned white shirt.

"Where's my underwear and pants?"

I have no choice but to wear only the shirt before going out from the bathroom. It's enough to cover my private part.

"Armin, it's not funny."

He's nowhere to be seen.

But I've felt a strong and familiar presence behind me that made my body stiff a bit.

"hmm...smelling fresh."

That voice is belong to Eren.

Before I could react, he put his two fingers inside my hole and my heels were slightly lifted on the floor.

"aaah-ouch!" 

He didn't hesitate to move his fingers in and out.

"ah! st-aah! ugh!" 

I clutches his wrist behind me as I moved forward until I bumped to the bed and dropped in it.

His fingers are continuesly moving like scissor in and out. Stretching the tight hole.

"uh! s-stop!" I crawled until I reached the other edge of the bed and I intentionally dropped myself to the floor causing his fingers to pulled out.

I know he's not done yet.

I forced to stand up and run outside my room.

"Wanna play..? I have time... Let's play hide-and-seek..." 

I heard him before I headed to Mikasa's room.

"Levi, are you okay?" she asked.

"Mikasa, please hide me." 

I put my hands on both of her shoulders as I spoke quietly.

"...mh......" She didn't response.

she just stand in front of me.

Two strong hands gripped my hips.

"Found you..." He whispered in my ear and he immediately shove the tip of a hard throbbing thing inside me.

"aaaaagh! aaah!" He didn't give me chance to adjust as he thrust in even further.

"Mi-kasa! p-pull me!" She still stand where she was. What's wrong with her? 

She just wrapped her arms in my body. 

Eren inserted his whole member inside me and immediately move in and out.

"aaah-ah-agh! agh!"

I cling to her and clutches the fabric of her shirt on her back.

"M-Mikah-ah! agh!"

Mikasa's POV

I couldn't help him...Eren is staring into my eyes with a smug but threatening look.

I can't do anything to stop him from abusing Levi. I just rubbed his back to give him a little comfort but it's still too painful for him.

"...Levi...endure this for now... It will be over soon..." I whispered.

He keeps crying in pain. I can feel the impact of Eren's ruthless movement.

I can see how Eren forced himself to Levi in this angle.

He's abnormally big unlike before.

That kind of length would reach Levi's belly.

I felt Levi's grip became less.

Eren pushed us to my bed.

He leaned to suck his neck and resume his movement.

"aaah! h-help!"

I can feel his trembling body.

Blood and semen dripping on his thighs.

"Eren, please." I called out.

"hmm? What is it, Mikasa?"

His face is only millimeter away in my face. He brushes his nose in my nose. This feeling made my body relaxed.

I didn't say any single word. My hand is automatically placed on his cheek.

I want him to kiss me but he suddenly flipped Levi to face him and he pushed me out of the bed.

"uunh!" Levi moan in irritation.

Eren positioned himself and thrust again.

"aah! s-stop! please! uhh!" 

Eren tried to kiss him but he put his hand on Eren's face. 

Eren licked Levi's palm and sucked his finger.

"ungh...i-it's too m-much...huh... Eren-san..."

Eren came inside Levi and pause for a while.

He whipped Levi's tears as he whispered words to coax him.

"It's okay, baby...I'll take care of you."

Levi is whimpering under Eren. No energy left on him. Their body are still connected.

They stay on that position for a couple of minutes. Levi struggled like he felt something strange is happening inside him until Eren slowly pulled himself from Levi.

His body became relaxed and he fell asleep.

"What did you do inside of him? It might puncture his internal organs."

I asked and he looked at me.

"When I released inside of him, I also injected an antibodies to strengthen his stamina and immune system. To fastened his healing ability and to resist many kinds of diseases, even poison. I don't like hurting him. He's just small and sensitive.

Look at him... He's sleeping peacefully..."

Eren lifted him and carried him to his bedroom.

At least, he still care about Levi.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi's POV

I found my self in my dream again.

I'm leaning to Eren's chest.

He's brushing my hair with his fingers.

"Hey..." He whispered softly.

I turned my eyes and I saw the black man sitting on the floor near the bed. Black tentacles are waving from his back.

"He's here again!" I leaned closer to Eren.

"Don't be afraid, Levi-kun. I'm hear to protect you."

"Eren the lust....Let's make a deal..."

The black man speaks.

"I know you only want my precious Levi, Jean the envy."

The mysterious black man revealed his true form. 

"That's exactly what I want to talk about..."

"Stop bothering us and get out."

"Eren, hear me first. I can offer you hundreds of fresh human souls in exchange."

"There's no exchange will happen. Go away before I rip your head."

"...Think about it...Eren the lust..."

Then he disappeared like a fading smoke.

Eren brushed his face in my neck.

"I won't let them touch you. I will protect you."

In this place, I feel safe in Eren's arms.

He hummed until I fell in deep slumber...............

Eren is the first one I saw when I opened my eyes. His emerald green orbs met my pair of bluish gray. He's looking straight into my soul with a mixed of lust and passion...

I rolled my body to the other side to avoid his gaze.

I don't like this...I'm scared of him...

But I can't change the fact that I was bounded to a demon.

I don't know how to escape.

Don't know what to do.

If he's not with me, worst thing might happen.

At least, I feel safe with him in some ways.

"Levi-kun...."

He whispered in the nape of my neck.

I ignored his call. 

He wrapped his arm in my waist.

Encircling my belly with his fingertips. 

"Levi-kun...." 

He licked my nape and he's lowering his hand down to my groin.

I became tense when he grope that part. I'm still sore and weak.

"unh...stop...Eren-san..." 

I can't remove his hand no matter how I pushed it. But he stopped.

"Levi-kun... Do you want to go back to school?" I didn't expect him to say that.

"W-would you allow me..?"

"I managed to closed the demon's gate... You're free to go outside and continue your daily life."

I turned to face him.

"Would You let Mikasa too?"

"Of course. Now let's continue."

"Continue what?"

He move on top of me and straddled my legs in his waist.

"Wait! Not na-aaah! I-I'm still sore! It hurts!"

He thrust inside of me.

"Just one round." 

He's groaning while I'm crying every painful thrusts.

"ah! agh! aagh!"

He's so fast. I feel dizzy from the nonstop movement. I can't get used to it.

"I know you're watching, Armin."

The blond incubus came out from the window.

"I just can't help it, master. His voice was too sexy. I'm so turned on. You're so lucky with him."

"Yeah...I'm so happy...He activated the covenant...Now, he's mine..."

"I know you can claim him without the covenant between you and him."

"Yeah but that would be dangerous for him... Without the covenant, I can't strengthen his body and he might die... We need to be bonded by a covenant first."

They talking normally while he's moving so fast. Ignoring my cries.

"E-Ere-!"

He looked at me in pure lust.

"Just wait for a while, Levi-kun...It won't take too long..."

Mikasa's POV

I'm preparing food for Levi in case he wakes up. I put some salad, bread with butter and tea on the tray. 

Levi like tea. I put a sachet of powdered milk. He can add it if he want. Then I carried the food in his room. I was about to knock when I've heard a whimpering sounds.

The whismpers became muffled cries.

No doubt, it's Levi's voice. I slightly opened the door and I saw Eren pounding above Levi.

Their mouths are connected. Levi's arms was on the side of his head. No enough energy to lift it. Their bodies swayed as Eren move back and forth.

Eren turned his eyes on me. Already knowing that I was here.

"What are you doing there?"

The servant asked and I entered.

"I-I brought some food for Levi."

Armin took the tray and placed it on the table.

I saw Levi's hand reaching out to me. I want to help him but Eren threatened me. He will take him away from me and I'll never see my brother again.

"I'll feed him later. Now get out."

Armin said.

Eren said I can't disturb him but he didn't say I can't do this.

I punched Armin in his face and he fell to the floor then I leaved.

"What was that for! b'tch!"

Levi's POV

Why did she left me without saying a word to me. She didn't help me too. 

"mnnh...nnhh..!"

Eren broke the kiss and let me breath.

"haah-aah...s-stop...aah..plea-.."

"just a little...ahh...a little bit more."

He looks like he's drowning in pleasure. He didn't slow down for a second.

After few minutes, he came hard inside me.

"aaah...so h-hot...." 

It's so irritating. Why didn't he pull out? It burns. It hurts. It looks like a drug penetrating in my system. Forcing my body to be calm and tensed at the same time.

He finally pulled out. He cleaned my body and placed me to the newly cleaned bed.

I moaned in discomfort. My body is sore all over. How can I hide the bruises when I go back to school? I might not able to walk in days.

"We can go to school the day after tomorrow."

Eren said.

"Wait....WE?"


	10. Chapter 10

Levi's POV

We're going to school with Eren as my classmate. Thankfully, my bruises are gone. It's true that Eren-san is strengthening my stamina and healing ability. 

I don't know why but he managed to be a student in my school.

He's sitting on a desk behind me.

I can feel him staring at me most of the time.

He's always following me even break time. In the library. The canteen and comfort room.

But sometimes, he let me be with my friends and classmates.

One normal morning on the library with my close classmates Farlan and Isabel... They are helping me to review our previous lessons.

A student sat beside Isabel and looked at me so I turned my head to look at her.

I'm startled when I saw Petra wearing a school uniform.

"Hi, Levi...I've missed you."

"W-what are you doing here..?" 

"Do you know each other?" Farlan asked.

"Oh yes..! I'm Levi's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."   
She said enthusiastically.

Isabel is looking at her from the corner of her eyes. She looked annoyed.

"My ex girlfriend..."   
I emphasized.

I saw Isabel looked away smirking.

"By the way, Levi, can we talk for a while?" 

"Sorry, I'm busy right now..."

She put her arm around Isabel's shoulder.

"Oh come on, Levi. It won't take long."

She stared at me as if she took them as hostages. I immediately stand up.

"Okay let's go, Petra."

I said nervously.

"See you later, Levi." Farlan said and I nodded.

She brought me in the girl's locker room. 

"What do you want, Petra?"

Her tentacles are suddenly appeared from her back and wrapped to my limbs.

"I want you, Levi. I want all of you. I can save you from Eren. Just give yourself to me... You're the only one that I want."

She shoved her tongue in my mouth. She's draining my energy. I can feel her hands groping inside my unzipped pants. I can't do anything to stop her.

"Stop that, Petra!" 

I heard Armin's voice.

"Don't disturbed us, you slothful demon..!"

Armin charged at her but Petra nimbly strikes Armin with her tentacles. Armin bumped to the concrete wall and fell unconscious.

"hmp! weak..!"

She kneeled in front of me and sucked my private part.

"aaah..! s-stop it..! sto-mmph!" 

One of her tentacles inserted in my mouth and reach my throat.

This is bad. It's blocking the air passage.

It hurts... Her fangs are scratching my skin every time she moves her head.

I came to her mouth and she drunk it all. She still want more. She keeps sucking and sipping but I can't cum anymore. She inserted two fingers inside me and she moves carelessly.

It really hurts..! someone help me! 

"....Enjoying your meal, Petra the greed..?" 

A familiar voice of a female spoke.

Petra looked at the person slowly walking from the dark corner of the room.

"Mind your own business, Annie..!"

I know her... She's my classmate who doesn't like socializing with other student...

"Hand him to me and leave..."

Annie said.

"I won't give him to anyone. He's mine..!"

The tentacle is still preventing me to breath. I'm dying... My vision is getting blurry...

"You didn't know how to treat a fragile human, do you..."

I saw tentacles coming from her back.

She hardened her tentacles and attack Petra causing Petra's tentacles to break.

Petra stepped backward and Annie caught me. Finally, I can breath again.

"You'll pay for this, Annie..! I shall return..." 

She stepped out of the doorway when she was surprised by Eren's scythe aiming to her neck but she immediately evaded her vital point from the attack that nearly rip her throat. Some blood spluttered... She immediately escaped.

Eren is about to chase her when he saw me on Annie's arms... He send a death glare to Annie while stepping towards me.

"You owe me one, Eren the lust..."

She said and throw my weak body to him.

"What are you planning, Annie?"

"I'll tell you someday... You should take care of that human for now."

Then she walked away.

Armin gain consciousness.

"Oh...I'm sorry, master. Petra is strong..."

Eren stared at him.

"You should find a mate..."

Then he looked at me with concern. He noticed my heavy and unsteady breathing.

"My poor Levi-kun..." 

He kissed me to give me more air and I have no choice but to accept it. After that, he carried me to the infirmary... 

There were Mr. Erwin Smith. Our science teacher... He allowed us to stay for a while.

I'm sitting on the bed beside Eren.

When Mr. Smith left, Eren pushed me to the bed. 

"Eren-san, what are you doing?"

He climbed on top of me and removed my uniform.

"n-no...don't...!" I'm so weak. It's less than a whisper.

"It's really annoying that the disgusting smell of that greedy demon is mixed with your scent..."

"I...I'll take a shower..."

"That's not enough..."

He rubbed his body to mine.

His sucked my nipple and play it with his tongue.

"unh...unnh..!"

He sucked my belly down to my groin. He sucked my private part and inserted his two finger-sized tentacles inside me.

Unlike his fat tentacles, the small tentacles are slimy. Its purpose is to lubricate the anal passage...

He's going to claim me again.

It's no use whether I'm feeling weak or not... I can't fight... I can't do anything... He's just doing what he wants. 

"aah...s-stop...please...Eren-san..."

He gripped my hips and entered me after he removed the tentacles.

"aagh...! aaaah!"

He's moving violently. I can see the anger in his eyes.

"How dare she touch my property. I'll kill Her the next time I see her for sure."

He slammed into me every single thrust.

"a-aah..! aangh...! ah!"

He's moving so fast and my head is bumping to the pillow above my head.

The door opened and the students came in to take something on the cabinet right in front of us.

They didn't see or hear a single sound of us at all.

Eren activated a barrier so no one will able to see us. It's like a limbo or something. 

When he started to do it to me, he doesn't want anyone to disturb him and he really spend a long period of time with me.

I can't get used to it... Someday, I'll escape from him and go somewhere far away with my sister.

I felt him twitched inside me. He's gonna release inside but he pulled out and sprayed his seeds all over my body.

He watched me for a minute...

"hmm...that's better..." 

He brought me home after class...


	11. Chapter 11

Levi's POV

I was leaning to Eren's chest on the bathtub... He's touching any part of me that he want. I whined in irritation.

"Please, stop it..."

He didn't listen. He suck on my shoulder up to my neck.  
He held my two hands with his one hand.  
His other hand groping my belly slowly going down.

"unh!" I squirmed but failed to escape from Eren's hold. Water splashed and overflowed.  
He's running out of patient and he turn me around to straddled to his lap.

"No! Don't!"

Suddenly, Armin slammed the door open.

"Master Eren, I found demons lurking around the street. I heard them talking about a secret passage to human world. And they searching for Levi. They also planned to kill you."  
Armin said.

"Kill me, really..? That's ridiculously pathetic..."  
Eren stood. He dried himself and get dressed. I also finished bathing and headed to my sister's room.

"Is there anything you want, Levi?" I saw her arranging things on her closet. She didn't bother to look at me.

"Would you let me stay here for a while?" 

"Yeah...of course..." Then she look at me.  
"You look pale..."

"He....he touched me....again... Mikasa.... I'm scared. I don't know what to do... Demons came back." 

She stepped closer to hug me.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything for you." She apologized.

Armin entered.

"Stay out of the window! Now!"  
We do as he said.

He transformed into his demon form. His hair grew longer like Eren does when he turn in his demon form. Two white curved horns and a black tail with an arrow-shaped in the tip appeared and a pair of black bat-like wings. Eren is different of all incubi and succubi I've seen because he has a pair of black feathered wings.

"I sensed someone outside."  
He materialized a black silverish spear.

Suddenly, a demon charged at him from the outside causing the window to scattered.  
He temporarily blocked the attack but the demon is big and strong enough to punch him on his face and knocked him down.

Mikasa immediately pulled me out of the room but the demon held Mikasa on her arm.

"You can't escape from me!"  
The demon said with a growl.

Armin wrapped his tentacles in the demon's arm and leg to delay his movement.

I saw a candle holder on the table. It's made of metal and I throw it to the demon.

"Do you think a mere thing would hurt me?!"   
He's sending a maniac glare on me and it made me scared.

He broke Armin's tentacles and throw Mikasa away. He reached me and pinned me to the floor.

I gasp at the sudden pressure he put on my body.

"L-let me go!" 

"Now that I've found you. I'll make you mine!" He growl.

Suddenly, a blade pierced into his heart from behind him.  
It was Armin.

"A mere object can't hurt you but my blade can..." He whispered on the demon's ear.  
He immediately pulled his spear and the demon is dead. Slowly evaporating in the air.

"Nice move, Levi... You distracted him. Now let's go. I have to put you on a safe place."  
He lifted me.

"Wait! Wait for Mikasa..!"

"My responsibility is to keep you safe. I'm not here to protect her."

Another demon appeared. Armin flapped his wings, avoiding the demon.

"You better give him to me, sloth or I'll rip your throat and burn you to ashes!"

Armin rushed downstairs at his full speed. The demon rammed every obstacle that gets on his way. 

This demon is not an incubus. They are big and scary, like I saw on the books. Why are they after me?

When we about to exit the house, another demon blocked our way.  
He slapped Armin causing me to dropped to the floor.   
They captured me and pinned me down. 

"So, this is the property of Eren the Lust..." He caressed my cheek.

"Let me go, please! E-Eren already own me!"

"Not anymore! Because I'll break your bond!"  
He lowered his hand down to my torso.  
My eyes got wider when the demon above me died in an instant. Killed by Eren's scythe. Blood splattered all over me and it is evaporating slowly.  
He swing his scythe again, causing the other demon's head dropped to the floor.

I'm still shocked when Eren bent over me.

"E-Eren-san..."  
My hand is slightly trembling.  
He inspect my body and saw bruise on my upper arm and shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Levi.... They're gone. They can't hurt you anymore." Eren caress my head down to my cheek twice.

Mikasa walk down while holding her injured arm.

"Are you alright, Mikasa?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I'm worried about you." 

Eren stand up and turn around.

"There's a bunch of demons outside. I have to deal with them first......Armin...." He called.

"Yes, master." He walked beside me then Eren go outside.

Eren's POV

I walked out of the house with a smirk on my face.

"Are you ready to die?" I put a hand on my waist.

"You're the one who will die! You're just an incubus! Smug!"

They charged at me at once.

I avoided their attacks and I swing my blade.  
I aim for the heads to instantly kill them one by one.

"Child's play..." I jumped to the demon's back and pulled my scythe to his neck.

"aaaargh!!!" 

Each of them screamed before dying. I noticed few of them are running towards Levi's house.

They're targeting my Levi!

I immediately go back inside.  
Armin is defending himself to the demon while the other one is approaching Levi and Mikasa.  
Two of them suddenly appeared from both side and attack me.

An ambush! 

They managed to bring wounds on both of my arms and shoulder and wings using their claws.

I used my hardened tentacles and form a sharp and pointed ends to pierce them and get them out of my way.  
I'm concentrating how to save Levi.

The demon grab Mikasa to her collar when she tried to shield herself to protect Levi.

"I have no use of you, woman. I think I should kill you." 

He's about to kill her but I throw my scythe and managed to cut the demon's arm but he's still alive.

" Mikasa! Run away!" Levi shouted but she's still there wanting to protect him.

The demon is ready to stab her using his claws.  
I immediately blocked the attack using my own body and his claw dug in my back.

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed.

I stab the demon directly on his heart using my hardened tentacles and the demon that Armin fighting.  
That gave Armin a chance to kill his enemy.

When the fight is over, I sat on the couch and leaned on it. 

"Eren, you're injured because you saved me. Let me help you." Mikasa offered herself.  
She put her hands on my shoulders but I pushed her away.

"I don't need you... Levi, come hear." I commanded. 

He stepped backward until his back hit the wall and shook his head.

"But Eren, it's my fault, so take me instead, please." She offered once again.

I wrapped my tentacle on her neck.

"Aah!" She let out a pained yelp.

"Didn't I said I don't need you..?   
I did protect you because Levi is there and I don't want him to get hurt by the claw, stupid human.   
If you don't stop annoying me, I'm the one who will kill you."

I tightly gripped her neck, attempting to strangle her to death.

"Eren-san! Stop that! Please don't kill my sister!"   
Levi suddenly put his arms around my neck and kiss me.

I immediately calmed down and released Mikasa. I wrapped my arms around his small frame and I kissed back. He tried his best to give me pleasure when I felt his tongue slid inside my mouth which I gladly accepted and dominated him easily.   
When he knew that Mikasa is free from my grasp, he pulled away but I put my hand on the back of his head.

My other hand travel down from his spine to his lower back. I didn't hesitate to pull down the garter of his shorts and boxer and put my two fingers on that tight ring of muscles while our lips are still connected. I keep stretching him for few minutes.  
He's so soft and flawless. I'm getting hard and excited by hearing those muffled cry.

I pulled my fingers and let him breath.   
I pushed him down to kneel in front if me then I unzipped my pants.

"Suck it..." I wrapped my tentacles on his wrists.

He didn't do what I've said. He saw one of my tentacles aiming to Mikasa so he open his mouth and suck on the tip.

"Good boy.... Make it deeper."   
He's so adorable. Maybe I'm too big for his cute little mouth. 

"hhmmph...!" It's too difficult for him to move.

I held his hair and move him down and up.

My tentacles are massaging his soft butt cheeks. I wrapped them in his waist and legs. He is immobile now.

Mikasa's POV

I think Levi can't breath properly. I want to pull him away but Eren might kill me.

"Hm hn. Oh, that's cute, Levi. Are you trying to mark me..?" 

I heard him chuckle. Is he biting Eren?   
He keep moving Levi's head up and down.

"nngh! nh-nnmh!" Levi is panicking.

I noticed the fat tentacle is shoving inside Levi.

"Eren...that is big." I reminded him.

"Shut your mouth..." He sternly said to me. 

Levi remain steady to the floor.  
The tentacles are preventing him to move. One of these is thrusting in and out of him deeply.  
He cried a silent cry. Sobbing when Eren pulled his head up and choking when pushed down.

Tears streaming from his eyes.  
For me, he's still beautiful. 

Eren removed the tentacle inside him only to put another one.

"hnnmgh!"   
Levi can't adjust to the rough and wiggly movement and let out a sharp shrill of cry.

I keep staring at him because I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Eren came inside his mouth and released him.  
Levi cough and pant. I think he drunk some of it. His legs became wobbly and struggling to support his balance on his knees.

He's about to fall but I caught him before he fall to the floor.  
Eren raised a brow. 

Levi look at me with his pair of teary beautiful onyx gems.   
Lots of semen dripping from his slightly parted pinkish lips.

He look so... Gorgeous in any angle. I've never saw him this attractive before. 

"Mi- kh-! ah-"

He put his hand on my shoulder and tried to say something but didn't manage to say a single coherent word. He's coughing and sobbing.

"It's over, Levi...calm down."  
I gently patted his head .

"I-it hurts..." He whispered.   
I wipe the fluids on his face using my handkerchief. 

Eren pull him to his lap.

"It's not over yet..." He spread Levi's legs and positioned himself.  
I can clearly see that part in this view from the floor.

"Aah!" He enter inside him.

My eyes got wider and I involuntarily opened my mouth.   
I can't take my eyes off.

"Ah! D-don't look!" Levi blushed in embarrassment.  
But I remained kneeling on the floor for a moment. Fascinated at that sight. I lick my lips and gulp. Still looking how Eren is forcing his big length on Levi.

"He said don't look at him, get out of my sight..." Eren ordered as he go deeper.

I didn't fully recall what he said until Armin snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hello, are you out of your mind? Master said you should leave them."

I feel embarrassed so I immediately run out of them and go back to my room.

Levi's POV

She's acting strange... Why did she look at me like that? 

"Wait! It hurts!" He didn't listen and keep moving.

"Levi...I need you..." He whispered in my ear.

He held my chest and suck on my neck.

"Please! Stop!" 

Tentacles keeps my hands on my side. He's moving fast and not slowing down. 

"Don't fight it....This will be more difficult for you, Levi."  
Armin said.

Eren came inside me without warning. 

"nngh!" I felt so weak and tired. I just want to end this. 

He turn me around to face him. Straddled to his lap. I saw his wounds is healing but it seems not enough for him.

He thrust inside me again forcefully causing my body to move upward then down and up again and again.   
It's so big and really hard. 

"S-slow down...p-please...ahh...! it hurts...it....... hurts...! please...... li-listen....aaah...!"  
My voice is so weak. My lower body is vibrating every time he slam in me. The couch is shaking because of the harsh movement. 

"nngh! unngh?! w-wha-?! ugh!"  
He thrusts in different angles like he was searching a right spot. 

"ungh!? aah!"  
My hips swayed left and right when he shift his movement.

"Wow, that's soooo sexy..." I heard Armin said.

"no..! aah...! haaah!"   
He changed his movement again.  
My hips swayed back and forth in a circular motion.   
I can't control it. This is embarrassing.   
Eren keeps playing as he smirked at me.

"hmm..." He moan in a low tone.

"hnngh!? a-aagh! w-wait-! ugh!"   
I startled when he came again inside me.

He stopped only few seconds and he immediately move again.

"ahh! s-sto-ngh! aah..!" Our bodies are swaying again.

"I need more..." He grunt.

The pain reached my belly. He hit my prostate repeatedly, scratching the wall of my flesh, forcing himself in me beyond my limit.  
His semen is overflowing mixed with my blood...  
I almost fall backward but his tentacles are preventing me to fall.

He gripped my hips tight and pulled me to meet his powerful thrusts.   
The hardness of his massive length stretched my soft and sensitive flesh carelessly.

"uuurrrhhhh...!" He groaned a demonic sound. It's scary. He might tear me into half.

He groaned a final groan when he came inside me.  
He stared at me and I'm scared.   
Will he kill me after he used me?  
His wounds are gone.  
He unwrapped the tentacles on me and I fell to his chest.  
I can't move properly. He didn't pull it out. My body is shaking, so tired and no enough energy.  
  
I can't break free no matter how hard I tried. He caress my hair until I lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Levi's POV

I gain consciousness and felt heaviness.  
I opened my eyes and saw Armin sleeping above me.   
I squirmed but I can't push him away.  
"Hey! Get off me!"   
My body is sore.   
He turn his head towards my face.

"Your awake..." He muttered and got up. He's half naked. I'm wearing Eren's shirt and nothing on my lower body.

"Why are you above me? What did you do to me?"

"I'm guarding you. I just slept over you because your body is better than pillows. And you're so fragrant too. Master Eren cleaned you before he put you in bed."

I tried to get up but a sharp pain hit my spine.

"You should rest. I will bring you food. Stay there."  
He stood and turn around. I saw a big scar in his back.  
He noticed me looking at him on his back.

"Curious about it? Master stabbed me the day I've touched you. You know, the hand job thing. He's really mad at me but he forgave me." 

"Why are you still in his side?"

"I love him... I fell in love with him the moment he seduced me. He seduce everyone he wants to be his slave, then he killed anyone he didn't need. I love the way he was."

"Your a masochist, aren't you."

"Maybe yes." He shrugged his shoulder.

I sit up slowly and tried to get out of the bed but he grab me and pushed me on the bed.

"I said stay..." He smirked and he turn me around. He squish my butt.

"aaaahh! stop! it hurts! aah-aah!" 

He grope the butt cheeks and stretched it apart. 

"aah! aagh!"  
Then he slapped it.

"Stay..."  
He whispered on my ear before he walk out of the room.

I pant hard. I can't turn my body around so I rest on this position for a minute. 

Mikasa opened the door after Armin left me.

"Levi, how's your-" She froze when she saw my condition. 

She stepped closer to me.  
I buried my face on the pillow. This is embarrassing. 

I thought she's gonna cover my lower area but I felt a hand caressing it. I tensed at her weird behavior. 

"W-what are you doing..?"   
I'm so confused. 

"Just checking your condition..."  
She whispered.  
I look at her and saw her staring at my butt. 

"Stop that. It's embarrassing..."   
I force myself to turn around and cover myself with the blanket. 

"Sorry, Levi..." She brush my hair with her fingers.

"Don't do that again..." 

I held my belly and clutch it a little.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My belly hurts... He hit something inside...and it's aching so much..." 

She embraced me gently.  
She kissed my forehead and patted my back.

Eren came back and saw us cuddling on the bed.

"Don't touch him!"  
He's mad.

He pulled me away from her.

"Ouch!"   
I winced when he suddenly snatched and hugged my body protectively. 

"Eren, you're hurting him. Please put him down." 

"Don't tell me what to do! Get out of here!" He shouted.

Tears are formed on her eyes and then she leaved.  
Eren put me back on the bed.

"Does it hurts? Don't worry. You will heal."   
He leaned to kiss my cheek but I turn my head away.  
He licked my ear instead.

"Don't...!"   
I push his face but he suck my finger.

"Stop! Stop it!"   
I pulled my hand and slapped him.  
He raise his hands and I closed my eyes and covered my face. I thought he would slap me back but he didn't.

"Relax..." He whispered. His voice is sweet. He petted my head. 

Armin came back with the food.

"Breakfast ready..!" He put the tray of food on the nightstand.

"Leave us for a moment..."   
Eren said.

"Yes, master..." 

Eren feed me and I fell asleep again in his arms.

I woke up on my dream...

The big bed is in the center of the room. It is round and white with four wooden pillar on equal sides connecting to the canopy. The floor is checkered black and white with some kind of a red drawing circle under the bed.

I was alone in here so I explore the room. I look at the blurry paintings hanging on the wall.

The most obvious one is large but it's only painted a messy red, like a bleeding white canvas.   
I remembered it was once clear white.

"What happened to this...?" I murmured.

"It's because you're bonded to me..."   
Someone spoke and I turn around to see Eren on the bed. He stood and walked closer to me.

"The canvas has changed because you and me is bounded by a covenant. That symbolized your virgin blood." He explained.

I remain silence. I just sat on the center of the bed. He followed me and sat beside me.

He put his fingers and lift my chin to meet his gaze...  
He slowly lessen the gap between us until our lips collides.

It's warm...So gentle...So calming.

He pull away and I look at him. He's looking on the wall on my back. His expression is stern. I turn my head and saw the envy incubus.

I got scared and I leaned to Eren.  
The incubus wrapped his tentacle on my ankle and pulled me but Eren immediately cut it.

"Give him to me. I want him. If you don't want to give him, at least share him with me."

"I don't share... What mine is only mine..."   
Eren snapped his fingers and a thin and silky transparent curtain dropped down on the surrounding of the bed.

"I'll come back... I'll take him." The incubus disappeared.

"What is this? It looks like a curtain" I asked.

"This is a barrier. Only you and me can enter and exit this barrier. If you're inside of it, they can't touch you. This will protect you from the intruders. Stay here on the bed so they can't able to reach you. It's transparently soft and silky but it's a powerful defense."   
His fingers permeates at the barrier. 

I buried my face on his chest and he caress my back in a comforting embrace. 

I feel so sensitive here. But every gentle touch makes me calm.

I didn't realize I'm already awake on his arms.

"Feeling better?" 

"Yes, I guess..."   
I don't know what to say.

I go to the bathroom to take a shower. Eren support me from walking. He easily removed my shirt and his own.   
He turn on the faucet. Cold water fall in our naked form.  
He was behind me. Rubbing a soap in my back.   
I winced in pain when his hand go down to my lower back. He washed my limbs and put shampoo on my hair.

"unh..!"   
His hands move to my front. I tried to remove his hands on my lower belly when he grope it.

"aah...not there..!"   
He pressed his fingers on it. 

"This part inside of you is difficult to heal..."   
He said.

He rubbed until the bubbles washed away.   
He left me there while I'm putting my clothes on.  
I dried and brushed my hair.

Eren came back to my room.  
"Levi-kun, you have visitors."

I go downstairs to meet them.

"Hi, Levi! Farlan and I worried about you since you skipped classes again."   
Isabel said.

"Sorry about that...I'm just feeling unwell..."   
I made an alibi. 

"You look pale. You should rest more."   
Farlan said.

"Do you want some tea?"   
Eren offered.

"Yes, thank you, Eren."   
Isabel took his offer.

The three of us talked for about an hour then we say goodbye to each others.  
Isabel hugged me before they leave.  
I saw Eren's expression changed. He gets jealous easily.

I was reading books on that rainy evening.   
Everything looks simple...  
But I'm worried and feeling uncomfortable every time.   
Demons can attack us anytime.

I heard noises on the roof but the sounds soon disappeared.

Armin is sitting on a chair near me. Mikasa is sawing some clothes next to me.

Eren opened the door and took his soaking wet coat off.   
He lifted me and carry me to my bedroom. He removed all of his clothing.  
I stepped backward as he stepped closer to me.   
He grab me and pushed me to the bed. I turn around to crawl away but he pinned me to the bed.   
He pulled my pajama and boxer and all of my clothes.

"Not now! I'm not ready! Please don't!"  
I gripped the edge of the bed trying to get away.

"Levi-kun...I really need you right now....You're the only one who can satisfied my desire..."

He pulled my hips upward and spread the butt cheeks. I felt a wet and warm muscle stick on my hole. He's licking it. 

"S-stop it! That's- ahh!No! ahn!"  
He insert his tongue inside!   
He's humming and moaning while he wiggled his tongue.  
Smooching and slurping sounds produced when he pull and shove in and out.

"yaah-aah! wha-! aaaah!"  
He suck and sip forcefully.   
I squirmed but can't break free.  
He's so strong. He gripped firmly on my butt.   
He pulled out and turn me around. He immediately suck on my private part.

"ah-wait! haah!" I gripped his hair and pull him. He held my hands and intertwined his fingers to my fingers and keep sucking hard and fast.  
My hips pulled upward every hard suction and bump downward each time he shove down. Pressure built inside me.

"I..! I'm..! I'm gonna-!"   
I can't hold it anymore. I came inside his mouth. He look in my eyes while he's swallowing my cum. I felt embarrassed.   
He didn't waste a single drop.  
He licked his lips after he pull away.

"That is so delicious..."   
He adjust position and bend over me.  
He look at me with pure lust in his eyes.  
My face blushing red and I pant. His face is near my face. I can feel his breathing. 

"Huh!!? uunh!"  
Suddenly, I felt a hard and big thing is shoving inside me. I look down and he's thrusting in me unceremoniously.

My legs are hanging on his arms and my hips lifted from the bed. My crotch is connected to his big throbbing member.   
I panic when he thrust deeper.   
I tried to break free from his solid grip. He ignore my protest as he insert all of his length.

"aaugh!"   
Shocking pain rushed to my already sore body. He thrust in and out in a wavy movement causing the tip of his member rub my inside, and my hips swayed involuntarily to match his movement. Our fingers are still intertwined.   
I kick on his side but it doesn't affect his pace. 

"You're really turning me on..."   
He smirked at me as he hit me deeper.

"aah! Not there! plea-aaah!"

He never stop hitting that spot.   
He's watching me writhing under him. Tears streaming from my eyes. I can't hold my voice. I cry and cry each of his thrust until I can't scream anymore. My wounds bleeds as the hardness of his length stretched the fragile flesh when he move so fast.

"H-he-lp-!"   
My voice is merely a whisper. I can't take it anymore. My head's turning from side to side. I felt him twitched inside me and grow a little bit bigger.

"unh..."   
I bite my lips at the burning sensation.

He moan a husky moan as he release his seeds inside me.

"Don't bite your lips."   
He put his thumb to part my teeth. Saliva drool down to my jaw. I'm so exhausted. It's hot and irritating.

"hunnh!"   
I felt he throbbed from hilt to tip and released more fluids causing me to let out a shocked pained cry. 

He brush my bangs away from my forehead and kiss my parted lips. He's petting my head while his tongue lick my mouth.  
He pull away with a smooch sound.

"I know someone's there. Show yourself."   
He speak seriously.

"Hello, Eren the lust...Enjoyed your moment..?"   
A blond female succubus entered the window.

"What do a prideful succubus want from me? If you're planning to steal my precious, I wont let you."   
He said. Still on this position over me.

"I really like that boy under you...but I know I can't take him from you...I'm here to speak with you but you look busy right now. Maybe I'll go back on the other day."  
She turn around.

"Just say what you want to say."  
He said impatiently.

She turn around to face him again.

"Eren, I want to join forces with you. The wrath demon is reigning in some territories in the demon world now. He's really mad at you because you stole what he thought is rightfully his. He consumed dozens of human soul every single day just to gain power. He's insane. He's building an army against you."  
She casually said 

"Hmmm....I don't like the news... But if he want war, I'll give him war... He can attack whenever he want to."   
Looks like Eren didn't bother after all.

"What about my offer?"   
She's waiting for an answer.

"....About that..."   
Eren got up with my body still linked to him.

"aah!"   
I winced in the sudden movement. He support me with his tentacles then he stepped towards Annie.  
He cupped her cheek.

"Annie the pride.... Do you swear you would give what I want..?"  
Eren's tone is huskily seducing.  
I turn my head to see her serious expression turn into a willing pet longing for a touch from its master.

"Yes, Eren the lust. Make me your slave."   
She lean into Eren's touch.

"Kneel before me..."   
She did what he command. It's so awkward. A woman kneeling in front of our naked, connected bodies. 

He extended his hand and she held it and kissed the back of his hand.

"I'll accept your service..."  
He's looking down to her like a lowlife creature she was.  
I opened my mouth to say something but he go back to the bed and lay down with me on top of him then he removed his tentacles around me.

"uh...mh...would you pull it out of me..? It hurts....uh....and my- "

"No...stay with me for a little longer..."   
He immediately replied. But I put my hands on his shoulder and tried to pull away.

"But my belly is-aaah! aah! n-no more, please! ah! aaah!"  
I felt a sudden movement inside me when he gripped my hips and pulled me back to him and thrust a few more.

Annie sat at the edge of the bed and look at me.

"He's an unwilling partner... I thought no human can resist your charm..."

"He's just too sensitive... And I love the way he is...I never felt this way before. Being inside of him makes me more powerful... We are bounded by the covenant."

"I see... Can I examine him?"  
She didn't wait for an answer. She put her hands on my shoulders and traveled down to my lower back. 

Then she pressed her hand on my belly and massage the area.  
I winced when she intentionally clutched and put a pressure on my belly while Eren is moving continuously.

"I can feel your cock moving this deep. He is sexy... His skin is so smooth and white."   
She chuckled.

"That's right..."   
Eren slapped her hands away from me.

"ah! Eren-san....please pull it out..."  
I plead.  
He stared at me for a moment.

"Okay..."   
Then he pulled me up. 

"Ouch!"   
Pain jolted up to my spine at the careless movement.

"Annie, change the bed cover..."  
She nodded and he carry me to the bathroom. He cleaned my body and placed me on the bed beside him.   
I fell in a deep sleep.

I woke up again in my dream.  
Lying on the bed.  
I turn to my side and hugged a pillow.   
I noticed a man sitting on the floor staring at me quietly.

"Hello there... I'm Jean..." His voice is gentle.  
I felt nervous and immediately go to the center of the bed.

"Go away..!" I shoo him.

"I'm just visiting you...You look tired. I bet Eren is to rough on you." 

"So what? You're all the same."

"That's what you think...I'm different. I'm gentle... I will never hurt my mate. I only give pleasure... If you don't want to suffer, let me help you. Let me be the one to break your bond with him. I promise to set you free."

"Our bond..? What should I do to break the bond?" 

"Come closer to me and I will break the bond."

"...I doubt...You only coaxing me because you can't enter the barrier."

"Do you think I can't really touch you if you're inside that fragile thing?" 

He stepped closer to me and I back away as he come nearer.  
He spread his tentacles and I back away once again. I didn't realize I was already at the edge of the bed and I fell.  
He move swiftly around the bed and pinned me to the floor.  
Tentacles wrapped around my limbs and torso.

"Let me go!" 

"Ssshhh...don't be scared. I won't hurt you. You're safe with me..."

He gently caress my cheeks trying to calm me.

"Please! Let me go!"  
I panicked when he lowered his hands and opened my black silk robe.

"I'll take care of you...I'll set you free and protect you from him. I'll force you if necessary but I'll be gentle unlike him. Trust me."

He slowly spread my legs. He grope my crotch with a gentle touch.

"Oh, it's so soft and smooth."   
He licked his lips with a predatory look in his eyes.  
His hand trembled in excitement.

"Don't do this, please! I don't want this!" I squirmed but the grip tightened around me.

"You're scared because you experienced cruelty from Eren. I understand that... From now on, you will be mine and you'll be happy with me forever."

He positioned himself.  
"Here I come..."  
But suddenly, a sharp blade pierced through his heart from behind.

"uurgh!!!"   
He banished like a black smoke.

"Levi is mine..." He stared me on the floor.  
I closed my legs and covered my chest with my robe.  
He gently picked my trembling body and placed me on his lap to the bed.

"He's gone...you're safe here."  
He whispered.

"I...I fell....He...He scared me..."

"It's okay. Not your fault. Don't worry...I'm here."

"i-is he dead..?"

"Not yet...I can't kill him because his physical form is not here. I can only make him go away."

He kissed my forehead and lull me in sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi's POV

Me, Eren and Mikasa went to the mall to buy things we need. He sent Annie and Armin to the demon world to survey.

It's been a while since I go outside with my sister.   
We ate and buy groceries then we got home on the evening...

It started to rain again. I watched news on TV. Few people at the District of Shinganshina were missing. There are also a storm coming. There will be heavy rainfalls on the upcoming days.  
All classes are suspended.

I go to my room and saw Eren watching on the window.  
I didn't say a word and hopped to the bed. I cover myself with a blanket. 

I fell asleep for a while but I woke up in the middle of the night. I feel that there's something wrong.  
I go downstairs to find out.  
Things scattered on the floor. The door is open.   
The sounds of thunder echoed from a distant.

I go to see what was happening outside.  
I saw a demon carrying my sister while Eren is standing there. They've been fighting a while ago.

"Mikasa!"   
I called out.

Eren immediately go to my side. 

"It's dangerous, Levi-kun. He's a powerful storm demon."

"Please save her!" 

"I'm trying but he's using her as a shield." 

"If you want your sister alive, surrender yourself to me."   
The demon speak.

"Don't hurt her! Take me if you want!"  
I stepped forward but Eren's tentacles wrapped around my waist and arms.

"I won't allow that! You're more important than anything else!"

"Levi...don't go with him... Don't exchange yourself for me."  
She refused to be save.

"See? She doesn't want to put you in danger." 

"Think about it, human. Meet me at the woods south from here on a tall oak tree. I'll be waiting for you, my dear..."   
He disappeared with my sister in blink of an eye after a lightning struck.

"Nooo! Bring her back!" 

Eren entered inside the house and closed the door. 

"It's cold and where soaking wet. You shouldn't go outside while raining."   
He remove my wet clothes and put a broad jacket on me.   
He set a fire on the fireplace.  
He unwrap the tentacles when I calm down and sat on the couch.

While he's not looking, I immediately run to the door. 

"Stay here."   
He's suddenly behind me.

"But my sister is in danger!"

"I don't care."   
He put me on the couch. I keep resisting until he flipped me facedown.   
He pulled the jacket up to my back and insert his small tentacle in my hole and lubricate the passage. I crawl forward but I can't break free from the solid grip.

"unh..! Let...me...go!"

He held my jaw and turn my head to capture my lips. The kiss was forceful. He's draining my energy like what he did when he first kissed me.  
My body is forced to relax. I almost lost consciousness when he pull away. I can't able to move. He flipped me to face him. My hips lifted. My hands above my head.  
He removed the tentacle and lift the rim of the jacket covering my lower area and positioned himself.  
He's rubbing the tip to my entrance.

"unh..."   
I let out a weak pained sound when he push forward.

"So tight...I really like being inside your soft and warm flesh."

He thrust in and out in a moderate pace.

"hnnnh..nhh..."   
Tears fall down from my slightly parted eyelids.  
I turn my head on the side where I can see the fireplace and endure the pain.  
He suck on my exposed neck and gently biting on it.  
My lips are trembling. 

"nmhh...mmh..."   
He moan on my skin.

"aah....ahhnh...ah..!"  
I whimpered in pain.

He keeps pounding on me. Our voices echoed to the walls of the living room. Water still falling from the sky with a thunder strike.   
His thrust became faster. 

"ammhnnghh..mmh..!"   
He lick my lips and shove his tongue in my mouth. 

"hmmph...! mmh!"  
I closed my eyes tight as he slam into me. 

"aaah..! aah! unh!"  
I'm panting and gasping as he rock my body so hard. I feel dizzy and my fingers are uncontrollably trembles. No energy to resist under his strong and heavy body...   
I collapsed before he could came inside me. I don't know how long he abuse me.

I woke up in the same couch. It's already noon. I'm wearing the same jacket he gave.   
I still have no energy to get up.  
I think he cleaned me last night.

My whole body is aching. I'm still dizzy. The abused area is swollen.   
I touch my lower belly. The inside is throbbing in pain.

"It hurts..."   
I whispered while I'm massaging it.

Eren came from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. He lift me on sitting position and offer the food.  
I refused to eat. I have no appetite after my sister was been kidnapped.   
He left me there without saying a word.  
He know I can't go anywhere in this condition.

I regain some energy after an hour. I forced myself to stand and tried to walk.

Eren came back and come to me. He grabbed the back of my head and force to open my mouth.

"ahmmh!"  
He kiss me roughly. I clutches his shirt but my grip is slowly lessened and my body is forced to relax.  
He's draining my energy again.

He put me back to the couch. My head rest on his thigh. He gently stroking my hair. Still no words from him.  
He's keeping me weak and immobile. He know I would escape.

My pleading eyes met his emerald gaze. I couldn't say something. I only whimper. 

"I'm sure she's not dead...They'll keep her alive as a hostage until they take you. If they killed her, there's no chance you'll give yourself to them, right?"  
He responded.

I'm temporary relieved. At least, I'll still have the chance to save her. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I have to gain energy so I stopped struggling. 

Eren's POV

He stopped crying for his sister.  
He ate regularly everyday.   
He became quiet and stopped asking questions about the demon who kidnapped his sister.  
He lost interest about it.  
The innocence is no longer exist.  
He stopped crying but still resisting.   
The changes in his behavior makes me want to know everything about him. He can't do anything to oppose me but he never submit to me. This excite me even more. 

And here he is....

Connected to my demon form....  
Weak and defenseless... 

But behind his bluish grey eyes reflects a strong will of his soul...

Astonishing.... 

Marvelous....

Fascinating human....

And he's mine...

The rhythm of our connected flesh.  
Every momentum.  
Every clash.  
It's driving me to the peak of my insanity.

"Every part of you is mine to command!!!"

I proclaim with my demonic tone as I slam into his vessel. 

"yaaaaaahhh!!!"   
He squeal out loud when I release my seeds inside of him.   
Tears shed once again.

Sobbing and crying.   
Writhing and trembling.

But he never submit...

"You should rest..."   
I whispered in a lovely voice.   
He's already unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Levi's POV

I pretend to sleep that night.  
He's sleeping beside me on the bed.  
I guess it's the right time...

I move as mute as I can.  
I pick my bag under the bed. I prepared it many days ago.  
I managed to get out of the house without his knowing...

I run to the place where the storm demon want me to meet.  
Hoping that I would see my sister. I'm hearing noises of footsteps around the woods. 

Before I could find the tall oak tree, there's a female figure appeared from the bushes. 

It's her! My sister.

I step closer but she run.  
I run after her.

"Wait! Mikasa! It's me, your brother!"   
Then she stopped and turn around.

"Levi?" 

"Yes, it's me..! I escaped from Eren. I'm glad you're safe..!"

"I'm happy too..." She hugged me and I hugged her back.  
Then I took her hand and walk away but she hugged me again from behind.

"Mikasa, we should run away. You must be scared but all we have to do right now is run."

"Levi...Let's stay here for a while...I missed you so much..."

Her embrace become a bruising grip. Her hands started to roam on my body.

"W-what are you doing?!"   
I look at her on my side.  
Her eyes is glowing red. She's grinning a sadistic grin. 

"You're not Mikasa!" 

"You're right. I'm not your sister. I'm a shape shifter. I copied your sister's shape and voice to lure you here." 

Her voice is no longer my sister's.  
She has tentacles too wrapped around my limbs.

She held my head and captured my lips. Rough tongue explored inside my mouth. Its length reached my throat.

She ripped my pants and underwear. She spread my legs wide and lift me from the ground. 

"nnmph!" I panicked when I feel a hard and cold tentacle is aiming for my hole.

But a different thing shoved inside me. It's bigger and warmer and familiar. I scream in her mouth.   
The colder tentacle is still finding a passage to enter. 

The shifter froze as if he saw an unexpected someone.

I turn my head and saw Eren in front of me. Connected to me.  
How did he find me so easily? 

His tentacles move and pierced the shifter without harming me.

Cold tentacles are replaced with warm and stronger ones.  
Eren retrieved me completely.

"You're going to die..."   
He threatened as he swung his scythe and cut the shifter's head.  
She immediately died.  
Then he look at me.

"Are you scared..."   
His threatening tone became calm and seductive.

"E-Eren-san...I...ah..!"

He suddenly move in and out.

"aah-w-wait! ah!"

He didn't speak anymore.   
He just looking at me while he's thrusting into me.

"unh! uungh! sto-aah! aaaaah!"  
He go deeper.

My plan of escaping. He knew it all from the start.

"aah! I-I won't- ah! aah! I won't escape-! a-anymore! ah! aah! just s-stop!"

He stared at me and keep going until he came inside.  
He spread his wings and fly us home. I'm still straddled on his waist.

"Pull it out...I'm not going to run." 

He walked straight to the bed and throw me facedown.

He removed my shoes and climbed on top of me.

He pull my hips upward and spread my legs.

"nooooo!"   
He thrust in me again.

"aagh! aaaaah!"   
He thrust and thrust and thrust.  
My voice is hoarse from screaming and crying.  
He's not slowing down as if he's punishing me.

I clutches the bed sheet and desperately crawl away.  
He let me move forward as he followed me without stopping his thrusting until I reached the bedpost.   
I was cornered to the wall. 

I dig my fingernails to the concrete wall but he pulled me to his lap before I hurt myself.

"s-somebody help!"  
It's no use. No one will hear me.

"aaah!aah-aaah!"  
He hit me so hard.

Then he lay me again on the bed and straddled me on his waist.

"Who do you belong to..?"  
He want me to answer.

"P-please, no more....I...I'll stay with you..."

"Wrong answer!"

He thrust again. Not giving me time to adjust.  
I can't get used to his size.   
I'm too weak to take all of the assault.

He's twitching inside me ready to explode but he pulled out and sprayed his seeds over me.

My hole body is trembling in pain. He's frowning above me. I don't know what to do.  
I can't avoid his fearsome gaze.

"unnh?!"   
I felt the tip of his member brushing on my hole and immediately enter again.

"uuunghh~"   
I mewl weakly.

He turn me on top of him and stayed inside me but not fully inserted.

He's massaging my lower back and keep staring at me.

I just buried my face to his chest.   
He covered the blanket to our lower half.  
I look at him again. His eyes is already closed.

He's not going to pull out?

I don't know what to say. I'm afraid to speak but I tried.

"...Eren..."   
He didn't response.

"Eren-san..?" No response.

I guess he's already sleeping.   
I attempt to pull away. It's difficult to move. I can't avoid the friction below. 

"awh...!"   
I immediately covered my mouth. Not wanting to wake him up. I pulled a little but not enough to break free. It's long and always hard. 

I rest for a minute and pull myself again.  
It's only the tip remain but he arched his hips upward and a hand pressed on my lower back and pushed me back down. 

"aaagh!"   
Eren stared at me with his blank expression. 

"I-I just want to pull out... I'm not planning to escape..." 

He pull out and slam back again.

"aaah! D-don't move! Please!" 

He didn't move. His hand is still pressed on my back.

I tried to adjust to the angle with less pain but he repositioned our bodies. He's above me again.  
I thought he is going to pull out but he's only gaining momentum to slam back to me in and out again.

"aah-! ah! ahh!!!"   
I clutched his wrist as he keeps pounding on me.

I collapsed at the cruel assault.


	15. Chapter 15

Levi's POV

I felt a sharp pain when I gain consciousness.   
My body is quivering at the violent movement. 

I opened my eyes to see Eren was above me. Moving in and out of me.

"...uh-uh.uh..."   
My cry is uncontrollably soft and very weak. I feel sticky allover.  
Didn't he pull out from last night until now?

This is too much. I can't say a single word. 

"mmh....mhhh...."   
He's moaning in satisfaction and he came inside me.

My body is trembling in pain. He carry me to the bathroom and put me to the shower. I can't stand by my own but he supported my body. He cleaned me and put his shirt on me. 

He put me to a sitting position on the couch and he left me there. I can not support my own body so I fell to the armrest.   
I held my aching belly.

"M-Mikasa...."   
I murmured. I hope she's okay.

I gain energy after a day. I can able to walk again. 

My teacher Erwin visited me that day.

"Levi, are you sure you're going to be okay? You look pale. And why are you wearing a loose T-shirt only?"

"It because i-it's comfortable..."

I'm avoiding his gaze but he leaned closer to me and touched my cheek.

"Is there's something you didn't want to tell me? Levi, you can trust me. I'm your teacher. I can help you." 

"But sir, it's nothing... Don't worry about me." 

I want to say it all...but I chose not to tell him. Eren might kill him. 

"Does it hurts?"

"Huh?" 

"Your belly... I noticed how you clutched your belly." 

"D-don't be bother. It's nothing."   
I stepped backward as he attempt to touch me.

"Don't be afraid. Just let me see it. I won't do anything." 

I can't let him. I'm not wearing underwear. 

"Oh, sir Erwin, you're here... Would you like some drink?"  
Eren came home with groceries.

"No, thank you, Eren. I'm going to leave now. Where's Mikasa?"

"She forgot something to buy on the market. She'll come home soon. Do you want to wait for her?"  
He replied.

"I guess no need to. I have to go."

"Bye, sir..." He opened the door and sir Erwin leave.  
He closed the door and he proceed to me.

"Hi, Levi-kun..." He cupped my cheeks and kiss my forehead. His kisses traveled down to my nose and he captured my mouth.

"hmmmh...mmh..!"  
He drained my energy. My legs became wobbly and can not support my weight.  
He released me and I fell to the couch.

"Stay here. I'm going to make dinner."

Like I could walk... 

After I ate dinner, he carry me to my bedroom. He always sleep beside me. I guess he doesn't sleep at all. He knows my every movement.

He turn me facedown on the bed.

"W-what are you gonna do?"   
I felt he's touching my butt.

He didn't speak. He pinned my back and lifted my hips. I wiggled my butt. He continue to grope it and he insert his finger to the hole. 

"uuhhh!" I can't break free.

He lay on the bed and he put me on top of him on an upsidedown position. I was facing on his big member poking on my chin.

"Suck it..." He pushed my head down to insert it to my mouth.

"Nnnh-! ammmph! mmphh!" I resist but he easily shove me down to him. He moved my head up and down.

My legs is straddled to his chest. He bend to reach my crotch and lick my hole. 

"mmmh!" I chocked on his big size as he shove it deep in my throat.  
He released his grip on my head and I pulled out coughing and gasping.   
I can feel his tongue inside me.

"N-no! unhh! s-st-ah-! ah!"

He flipped me again and positioned himself behind me.

"ahh! ah! aaagh!"  
He thrust in me at his full force. 

"ah! s-slow down!"   
He didn't listen. He's going so deep. I tried to remove his hands in my hips but he gripped my wrists and pinned to my back.

"You can't stop me..." He whispered to my ear.  
He turn me around and thrust in me again.

"stop! p-please! this is too much!"

"You'll be fine..." His voice is sweet.

"nh! no! ahh-aaah!" I claw on his arms but he didn't stop moving. He twitched and came inside me then he pulled out. 

I turn to my side on a round shape position and clutched my belly.

"It hurts..!" I cried 

He held me from behind. He massage my aching belly.

"Let me go...! aah! why!?"   
He always doing this more often.

"I love you..." He kissed me on my cheek. I easily fall asleep.

I'm in my dream again. I saw a familiar figure outside the barrier. 

"Hi, Levi....I've missed you..." 

"Go away, Petra...." I remain lying on the bed. 

"Let's talk for a while. How's your relationship with Eren?"

"......." I didn't answer.

"Are you happy?"

"......."

"Seems not..... Do you want to escape from him?"

"........"

"Do you know where is your sister?"

"Where is she?"  
I got up on a sitting position.

"Every information has a condition to gain..." 

"Do you want me to exit the barrier? I'll do it if you help me to save her."

"Na-a-ah,Levi.... Go out to the barrier first." 

I hesitate. But I have no choice.  
I stepped outside the barrier and stand in front of her. She cupped my cheek gently.

"I'm sorry for what I've done last time... Would you give me a chance? "

"Petra...help me... save my sister."

"Of course. Meet me personally. I promised to help you." 

She backed away with fear and an arm wrapped around my body.

"He's not coming with you, greedy bastard." 

She disappeared like a black smoke.

"Don't trust her,Levi. She's the demon of greed. She only want to take you." 

"Eren.... Please save Mika-"

He captured my lips. His kiss was so gentle and calming. It makes me want to forget everything. I feel sleepy. 

I realized that I'm already awake. I'm on the couch. There's a bowl of hot soup on the center table.   
I slowly get up and eat. I think I can't stand up yet. 

I heard someone is opening the doorknob but the door is locked.

"Who's there?" 

No response... The visitor is getting impatient. He bang the door and tried to break it.

"W-what do you want?!"

He successfully broke the door and he enter.  
He's a tall man wearing a strange-looking gears on both of his side.

"Yoh,Levi! Long time-no-see..!"

This man... I met him when I was a kid.

"Uncle Kenny?"

"That's right,boy! You're coming with me!" 

He hanged me on his shoulder.

"Unhand him!"   
Eren charged at him but uncle throw a flash grenade. He run outside with me. 

"What is this? It's slowing me down." Eren examining himself.

"Have you heard of the holy items? It's the weakness of the demon like you. I'm surprised you're still alive after a direct hit."  
Uncle Kenny said.

"Bastard!"   
Eren materialized his weapon and spread his wings.

Uncle used the gear and launches a metal grappling hook to navigate his movement above the ground. He's like flying. Maneuvering from place to place. 

Eren chased after us. Uncle shoot him with his gun but Eren avoided it all. He almost grab me.  
Uncle throw a smoke grenade. This time, we managed to escape. I fell unconscious after that.

Eren's POV

I can't trace Levi anywhere. That old man! He will pay for this!

Levi's POV

"Where am I..?"   
The first thing I've said when I woke up in a gloomy room with only candles is the source of light.  
I'm curious about this place. 

"We're in our hideout underground..." I heard a voice of a female no older than me.

"I-Isabel?" I saw Farlan too.  
They both wearing the same uniform and gear as uncle's.

"Yes, Levi. It's us. We are the new recruits of the secret demon hunter organization called scouting legion. We decided to join when we discovered that a demon held you captive." Farlan explained.

"It must be hard for you to endure all of the pain. Don't worry, we'll protect you from now on..." Isabel said.

"But he will soon come for me. He might kill you." I'm so worried about them.

"He can't trace you anymore, boy. Look at your wrist." Uncle said.

I saw a paper-like thing with an ancient writings on it wrapped around exactly where my bracelet is located.

"That's a seal of protection. No demon can trace you as long as you're wearing that including the one you've been contracted with. You're safe here."

"Thank you for saving me..." 

"Levi...I noticed that you're holding your stomach. What's the problem?" Isabel asked.

"It's aching...." 

"What?! You two, leave us for a while..."

Farlan and Isabel go outside the room. Uncle is looking at me.  
He put his hand on my belly and grope it.

"Stop! It hurts! What are you doing?" 

"Don't move for a minute. I'm checking your body." 

He pressed his ears on my belly.

"Uncle, don't press too hard!"

"It's fine...You're safe... I should have been rescue you earlier."  
He said after he pull away. 

"Uncle....Tell me about everything I must know. Why my parents didn't say a word about me being different?"

He pause for a minute...

"....This is the curse of our family. Our clan is once a slave of royal kingdom in ancient times. They've experienced nothing but cruelty. One of our ancestor possessed a soul that the demons are craving for. The king desired for his sinful beauty and made him a consort.  
In order to protect himself and free his clan from the slavery, a devil offered him salvation. He was deceived by the demon and accepted the offer, not knowing the consequence he might face. An incubus to be precised. The demon of lust..."

It's Eren...I'm sure of it...

"The demon of lust bounded their soul by a covenant and put a curse on him that he will be reborn after a millennia."

That person is my former life.

"That demon freed his clan from slavery and lived in prosperity in exchange for his soul.   
That story is passed from generation to generation until it became a myth.  
Your parents thought that you're protected enough. You and your sister was born in Germany but move to Japan in able to protect you from the demons. The Shinganshina City is protected by a barrier. But the barrier's power was destroyed by the unknown kind of demon before you reach the age of eighteen. They stalked your daily activities, waiting for the right opportunity to take you. They started to kill each other for their own gain to lessen their rivals."

"My sister was kidnapped by a storm demon. Please save her."

"I can not do that. First, we don't know where is their location and what are they planning."

"I know where they are. He want to meet me on an old oak tree south of Shinganshina."

I tried to stand but my legs can't support my body. He held my arms and pushed me back to the couch.

"Look, boy. If you eagerly want to save your twin, learn how to use this first."

He throw me the gear. It's not so heavy. I clutched the gear and look in his eyes.

"That's that spirit, boy!"

He grinned.

<><><>Few years later<><><>

Demons are lurking the city amongst humans. Night and day, they never stop deceiving people and uses them to satisfied their desires. 

There's a humming sounds coming from a dark alleyway in Trost District. An ordinary human soul can not able to resist the charming sounds coming from a succubus. A woman unconsciously stepped closer inside that alleyway. 

"Come here, baby and fill my hunger." 

Her tentacles are slowly wrapped on the woman but a sharp blade cut all of her tentacles.

"Who are you?!" 

The man with a black hair is holding a cutter-like sword on both of his hands.  
She saw the symbol of the demon hunter on the back of his light brown jacket. 

"The wings of freedom! So you're a demon hunter!"

The man aimed his blade to the succubus.   
The demon has no way to escape.  
The blade pierced to her neck causing her immediate death.  
The woman left to the ground unconscious 

The man used his maneuver gear to leap above a structure.

His comrades joined him after a minute.

"The area is cleared, Levi." 

Levi's POV

"Let's go back for now. Farlan... Isabel..."

I stared into the dark sky. Hoping that my sister is still alive. I swore to hunt the demon who kidnapped her. I will kill them...

I will kill Eren...

________________________________

To be continue on book 2...


End file.
